Clones of War: Aspho Fields
by Grubkiller19
Summary: In the second year of the Clone Wars, the CIS and the UIR are discovered to be developing a new super weapon to win the war. In response, the COG calls upon the Republic for help. Under the leadership of Anakin Skywalker, Clones and Gears must work together to stop whatever the CIS are planning. The stage is set for one of the most crucial moments in the Clone Wars. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks.**

 **This is a new story that I've come up with that ties in with my story, 'Fall of the Republic'.**

 **It will be a TCW/GOW crossover that takes place during the battle of Aspho Fields.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Gears of War.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Story Background-_

 _The year is 21 BBY. The Clone Wars is in its second year. The Republic and Separatists are bogged down in a stalemate, and struggle to find a way to break it. But they will find that the planet Sera may be the key to breaking that stalemate._

 _Two factions in the remote Seran system, The Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics have been at war for nearly 80 years. Now, both sides have been discovered by the larger galaxy around them._

 _The UIR, wanting to gain an edge over the COG, joins the Separatists. When it is discovered that the UIR and CIS are both developing a weapons that they plan to use to tip the scales of both wars in their favor, the Coalition calls the Republic for help._

 _The stage is set for one of the most crucial moments in both the Pendulum Wars, and the Clone Wars._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ostrini Coast, Ostri Republic, Sera_.

The Sea was choppy.

It caused the ships to toss around, making their occupants somewhat woozy.

One of the occupants, a togruta Jedi padawan stood in front of all of the Clone troopers that were gathered behind her, wearing their iconic phase-I armor.

The Jedi's name was Ahsoka Tano. She was a commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, and the padawan of the 'one chosen to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force'.

Normally, if Ahsoka was ever going on a mission, she and her men would be flown down the surface via a gunship. But due to the secretive nature of this mission, her men were forced to travel by sea and hit the beaches that way. The boats they were in were on loan from the Coalition Navy. They were called LCTs, which stood for landing craft tank. The troopers weren't the only things loaded onto the boats. There were also AT-RTs and crates full of medical supplies and ammunition on board.

As their ships continued to slice through the waves, a watery mist sprayed onto the boats. Ahsoka could taste the salt from the sea as it sprayed across her face. She breathed in the smell of the sea, and when she breathed out, her breath was visible due to the low temperatures in the area. Because of these lower temperatures, she wore a gray winter jacket, with white faux fur on the wrists and hem. A Jedi insignia was over her left breast. She wore a white hood over her head, and wore green transparent goggles around her eyes. She also wore insulated white leggings with gray winter boots, which had fur where her ankles were.

Her heart began to beat rapidly. This was one of the rare occasions that her master, Anakin Skywalker, allowed her to lead troops into battle on her own. Although, she wasn't technically on her own. Captain Rex was with her. And Anakin was out there, somewhere, apart of the same operation.

She aloud her mind to linger for a moment on other things, like her friends back at the Temple.

Then she thought of a boy she met on Raxus a few weeks back, who she had a crush on. She blushed for a few moments as she thought of his handsome features. But then she ripped the thought out of her head and berated herself.

 _'Come on Ahsoka. Do you remember nothing the Order has taught you_ ,' she thought to herself, remembering what her masters always told her about attachments, and how they led to the dark side. Not to mention that this boy was a separatist.

She smiled and blushed again when she started to wonder what this boy thought of her. The way he looked at her crossed her mind.

 _'But still, a girl can't help herself'_.

As her thoughts continued to linger, she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her and ripping her back into reality. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw that it was Rex.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Rex," she said.

He backed off a bit and raised his palms up.

A few minutes later, the shoreline came into view. Her com-link began to buzz. She raised her wrist to her lips and pressed the button to answer it.

"Tano here," she said.

" _Commander, this is Stroud. We're coming up on the shoreline. ETA to landing is two mikes, over?_ " Major Helena Stroud, of the 26 Royal Tyran Infantry, informed over the com-link. " _Bombardment will be commencing in one minute_ ".

"Copy that Stroud," Ahsoka said before she ended the call.

She looked back at her men, who were all itching to go. She then looked back at the shore line that was rapidly approaching. The Togrutan teen was able to make out the trees that were capped with snow. Ahsoka took in a deep breath and exhaled, her breath completely visible.

 _Thirty seconds_.

Clone Troopers of Torrent Company, from the elite 501st Legion, checked their weapons, which clicked and powered up as the troopers readied them for use in battle.

 _Twenty seconds_.

As Ahsoka waited for the bombardment to commence, she mouthed a quick prayer for her master.

'Good luck Skyguy,' she said to herself.

 _Ten seconds_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Resolute, in orbit above Sera_.

Admiral Wullf Yularen looked out the viewport of his Star-Destroyer, which was here to support a joint operation between the Republic and the Coalition of ordered Governments. He looked down at the planet below, which consisted of a few very large, contiguous continents surrounded by the Serano Ocean, as well as several small island chains.

He heard a clone naval officer walk up behind him and saluted.

"Sir. Captain Michaelson, is reporting in. The _CNV Pomeroy_ and the rest of D-Flotilla are ready to commence the bombardment. And the amphibious force is about to hit the beach," the officer reported.

Yularen looked down at the planet below, and could just barely make out the location of their target.

Nearby, a hologram showed a squadron of Coalition Sea Ravens moving towards their ultimate objective, which was behind enemy lines.

"Open Fire," he ordered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ostrini Coast_.

On one of the other landing ships in the flotilla, Pvt. Carlos Santiago was with the rest of his squad. He saw Major Stroud speaking with Sgt. Mataki about something that he couldn't hear because of the sound of the waves.

but then he looked up and saw several triangle shaped ships. Suddenly, blue flashes began to dot their hulls.

He elbowed his buddy, Cpl. Marcus Fenix.

He looked at him. "What?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Carlos pointed up and smirked. "Check it out".

Marcus looked up and craned his neck and squinted to see what Carlos had pointed out, which were the Republic and Coalition warships orbit. Suddenly, blue lances of light slammed down into the beachhead, causing several massive explosions.

The Gears on board, from C Company of the 26 RTI, began to cheer.

"Yeah, that's right, blow those Indie bastards into the stone age!" One Gear shouted enthusiastically.

The Blue lasers began to move further inland, blasting the landscape apart until they began to hit the nearby Ostrini city of Berephus, which was much further inland, but still within eyeshot. Everyone continued to cheer as explosions flashed over the horizon, before columns of smoke began to rise over the horizon as well.

Carlos smiled.

Then he thought of his little brother, Dominic, who was apart of a special commando raid led by Major Hoffman and General Skywalker.

"Get home safe little brother," he said underneath his breath. "You've got a second kid on the way".

That's when they hit the beach with an incredible force. Everyone looked forward and waited until the ramp was lowered, allowing the joint strike force to spill out of the ship, and hit the beach.

Operation Leveler was underway.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's chapter one of my new story, 'Clones of War: Aspho Fields'.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed. I'll be** **working on chapter 2 soon.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2-Making and Breaking Alliances

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's part 2 of the story, which is a flashback chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senatorial convocational chamber, Senate Building, Coruscant, two months before Operation Leveler_.

The Senators of the Galactic congress were ... once again ... bickering about something.

But that's when a red light began to flash and beep on the terminal in front of Chancellor Palpatine.

"Members of the Senate," Chancellor Palpatine said, his voice echoing through the speakers all around the convocational chamber. "We are receiving an incoming transmission from..." he looked closer and saw that the caller wasn't identified. "...an unknown location".

When he finished saying that, everyone began to chatter amongst themselves.

When Palpatine pressed the button, a massive hologram of a human, who was wearing a militaristic uniform, materialized inside of the chamber. His hologram stood taller than the Chancellor's. Everyone sat in awe as they saw the imposing figure stand over them.

The man looked very serious, and had a gaze that could kill. He wore a militaristic gray uniform with medal over the left breast. He had white hair that was balding, and broad shoulders.

Everyone began to question what was going on. That's when the holographic man finally spoke, his voice echoing across the chamber.

"Members of the Galactic Congress... my name is Tomas Dalyell. I'm the chairman of the Coalition of Ordered Governments from the planet Sera. For hundreds of years, since the wars between the Republic and the Sith, we've been isolated from the rest of the galaxy. But since then our planet has endured numerous hardships coming in the form of disease, famine, energy crises, and bloodshed. Though we are now prospering, we are in the middle of a bloody civil war that has gone on for nearly 80 years. And now, it seems, our undisturbed isolation has been threatened. Now, the side that you are fighting against in your war has discovered us. They tried to make an alliance with us, which we refused. But then, our enemies, the Union of Independent Republics, reached out to the CIS. They entered into an alliance, which is threatening to bring us to our knees. They are developing a Weapons platform that they wish to test against us. And once they defeat us, they plan to use it to ensure technological and military dominance over the Republic. On behalf of the people of the COG and all of its member states, I ask that you please send help immediately. An alliance between our two peoples may be the only hope of either one of our civilizations surviving," said the holographic figure.

When the hologram disappeared, the entire senate began to buzz with commotion.

This war just got a whole lot more interesting.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Landing platform, Coruscant, eight weeks before Operation Leveler_.

The sun had just risen over the horizon, casting orange and pink rays of light across the Coruscanti morning sky. Sky speeders zipped back and forth, carrying their passengers to and from wherever they needed to be. Elsewhere, Republic transports lifted off from the ground, carrying their clone trooper passengers to the front lines of the Clone Wars, as was usually the case.

But for once, this galaxy spanning conflict wasn't what was on everybody's minds. Instead, it was the fact that a new star system had made itself none, and was deep in its own civil war, much like the rest of the galaxy.

Just as the Separatist made it their business to throw their weight behind one side, the Republic was going to do the same. Which was why the Republic was sending one of their most seasoned politicians, and one of their most powerful Jedi across the galaxy in order to forge an alliance between itself and the Coalition of Ordered Governments.

Padme Amidala, Senator of Naboo, was walking across the platform, which jutted out from the side of a building and hung high above the streets below. She was walking towards the T-6 shuttle that was docked to the platform, followed by six of her handmaidens. The senator wore a maroon outfit with yellow trims, a skirt that flowed to her ankles, and had her hair tied back.

As she walked closer, she saw a man walking down the ramp, out of the shuttle and onto the platform to meet her. She smiled when she saw that it was her secret husband, Anakin Skywalker. They both walked closer to each other until they met at the platform's halfway point.

"General Skywalker, good to see you again," she said, swooning over him ever so slightly. But then she perked up. "Thank you for joining me on this mission," she said, trying to sound more professional in front of her maidens, so as to not arouse suspicion.

Anakin bowed his head and closed his eyes. "It is my honor, Padme," he said before he stepped aside and extended his arm towards the docked shuttle. Padme smiled and carried on, with her long, loose sleeves concealing her clasped hands.

The handmaidens, sensing that their services were no longer required, turned around and walked back into the building. When they were out of ear shot, Anakin ran back towards the shuttle after Padme.

When he was right next to her, he leaned in and whispered. "You have no idea what I had to go through to get this mission".

"It'll be worth it to finally spend some time _alone_ together," Padme said in her usual soft tone. They both smiled, looking forward to spending time together, which was rare given the paths they've taken.

"Master!" A female voice called out from behind them.

They both froze.

Anakin sighed. "Oh, no." He groaned out.

They both turned around to see a teenage togrutan running towards the shuttle, waving towards them with a smile on her face. She stopped and stood up straight, with her hands clasped behind her back. "Sorry, I'm late," Ahsoka Tano said.

"Uh, Ahsoka..." Anakin said before he chuckled nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Ahsoka stood up taller by briefly standing on the balls of her feet. "Master Obi-Wan said I should help with the mission". Ahsoka said, before standing back on her feet again, still smiling.

Padme and Anakin both looked at Ahsoka. Anakin's lips were compressed in a tight line. But then he raised his hand, with his finger pointed at the sky, before he began to speak. "Uhh..."

Padme jolted forward and pushed Anakin's hand down. "We're glad to have you, Ahsoka". She said before she gently pushed Anakin back and allowed Ahsoka to step forward onto the shuttle first. Padme followed with her hand on her shoulder.

Anakin stayed behind. He rolled his eyes and groaned before he stepped onto the shuttle with his head down in frustration.

A few seconds later, the ramp retracted into the ship and its hatch closed, before its engines began to hum. The shuttle then pulled away from the building and flew up into the atmosphere. The ship then flew in the direction of the Seran system before shooting off into hyperspace.

* * *

 _T-6 shuttle, in hyperspace, en route to Sera_.

The T-6 shuttle carrying Padme, Anakin, and Ahsoka continued to travel through the blue vortex of hyperspace, which was an alternate state of existence used by starships to achieve faster-than-light travel.

As they continued flying, the three passengers sat in relative silence for most of the trip. Padme sat in the co-pilot seat, Anakin flew, and Ahsoka sat behind Anakin.

"So..." Ahsoka said, attempting to break the ice. "...we're on our way to a planet that's been at civil war for almost eighty years? That's insane".

"I know. And now both sides are expanding this terrible conflict, and trying to use these Serans to gain an advantage over the other," Padme said, before she inhaled in contemplation. "...it's heart breaking."

"Well, we'll hopefully be able to end both wars with this alliance," Anakin said, somewhat over optimistically.

"Yeah, but how do you end an eighty year..." Ahsoka started to say when she saw her master flipping some switches on the console in front of him. She heard a series of beeps and whines before she leaned over Anakin's shoulder and saw that a readout on the terminal changed. "...Wait, you changed the flight path?"

"Yeah," Anakin said, catching Padme's attention as well. "Suddenly, I'm in a hurry".

"But we can't go this way," Ahsoka said. "Intel says that the Separatist fleet has been spotted in the sector of the Seran system that this new coarse'll take us through."

But Anakin just tuned out Ahsoka's concern and continued flying. That's when an alarm started to blare on the console in front of Anakin. Everyone leaned in to look at what the display was saying. It flashed a warning.

It read: _path blocked, collision imminent._

Anakin quickly dropped the ship out of hyperspace, bringing the ship to a sudden halt. But then they saw what was in front of them.

A large Separatist Armada, comprised of Providence-class dreadnoughts, Munificent-class star frigates, Recusant-class destroyers, and DH-Omni Supply Vessels **,** was parked right outside their front window. They were gathered above one of Sera's two moons, which was under UIR control.

Behind the Separatist armada, dozens of other warships of various types, painted olive green with red lights (UIR) and dark gray with blue lights (COG), were hammering away at each other all across the system. It was at this point that they could see the scale of the war being waged across the system.

Everyone looked up at the Separatist warships that hung above the shuttle in horror.

"We're in trouble," Anakin said.

"Like I said," Ahsoka quipped.

"Ahsoka, you're on guns with me," Padme instructed. "Anakin, fly!" She ordered before she shot up from her seat and rushed towards one of the turrets on the side of the ship.

Ahsoka watched her run. She then turned back to Anakin. "I like her," she said before she followed her.

"Yeah, me too," Anakin said under his breath.

That's when he accelerated the ship and flew right between the Separatist warships. As he did this, the closest Sep frigate caught wind of this and began to open fire on the oncoming shuttle. But Anakin was, by far, a better pilot than the separatists were gunners. He zigged and zagged through the enemy fire, letting all of the red plasma rounds fly right past his ship.

As Anakin expertly piloted the ship through the Separatist fleet, Ahsoka and Padme were manning the port and starboard side turrets. They began to fire back at the Separatist warships, targeting cannons and critical systems. As they fired back at the two ships on either side of them, explosions began to dot the their hulls, showing that Ahsoka and Padme were doing some damage. One frigate actually started to pull away after sustaining too much damage.

Anakin continued dying the ship.

"Almost through..." he said.

But as Anakin flew deeper into the armada, the Separatist firepower only became more and more intense. He noticed that one laser bolt from one of the frigates were heading straight for Padme's turret.

Padme looked up and saw the bolt coming. As it grazed the hull, she jumped up from her seat. But an explosion went off right in front of her. She raised her arms in front of her face and shouted before smoke began to form around her.

Ahsoka looked back in fear as she saw that smoke began to fill the ship. She looked back to try and see if Padme was okay. But when the smoke started to clear, she noticed that not only was Padme okay, but she was being held tightly inside the protective embrace of her own master. Padme squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her head into Anakin's shoulders.

Ahsoka was stunned. But then she noticed that no one was at the ship's control. She looked at Padme and Anakin for a few more seconds and then rushed to the front of the ship.

"I've got you," Anakin said before he loosened his grip on Padme and looked down at her.

Padme smiled and looked up into her husband's eyes lovingly. "Thanks," she said. Then her eyes shot open. "Who's flying the ship?"

"I'm on it," someone called out. Anakin and Padme looked over to the cockpit to see Ahsoka looking at them from the pilot seat. Ahsoka then looked back at the situation in front of her and began to fly the ship. She flew passed the last Separatist warship and flew towards the ... war-torn planet below.

* * *

Later, after making it through the mess in orbit, Ahsoka flew the shuttle down to the city of Ephyra. She docked the ship near a large circular landing platform that hung above the spaceport on the outskirts of town.

They were greeted by a dozens of COG soldiers, who wore heavy armor and were armed with large rifles with fixed bayonets. They all stood at attention as they were about to greet their military attache. But before they stepped off of the shuttle, Anakin turned back to Ahsoka and Padme.

"Ahsoka..." Anakin said as he looked out of the city. He turned back to face her. "...I'm really glad you came."

Ahsoka smiled.

Then, Anakin walked forward to personally greet their attache, who was a muscular man with a hateful look on his face, wearing a gray military uniform that barely seemed to fit him. He looked to be in his fifties, and sported a gray cap with the COG emblem on the front.

Ahsoka and Padme watched them shake hands and converse amongst themselves. That's when Padme turned to Ahsoka.

"You know, you and Anakin make a good team," Padme said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks".

That's when Padme began to walk down the ramp and step onto the platform.

"I could say the same about the two of you," Ahsoka said.

Padme froze. Then she turned back to face Ahsoka with a worried look on her face. But then she smiled. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

They both smiled and walked down the ramp to meet up with Anakin.

The Coalition officer, that was speaking to Anakin, saw them coming. He gave them a slight bow but maintained his stoic expression.

"Greetings Senator Amidala. I am Major Victor Hoffman, your temporary military attache," he said. "Welcome to Ephyra".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _House of Sovereigns, COG capital of Ephrya, Republic of Tyrus, Sera_.

The Senator and the two Jedi were being driven through the streets of Ephyra with a passenger truck. Being driven with a land vehicle on a paved street was so foreign to them, being more used to sky speeders that carried them across the sky-lanes.

As they drove through the streets, they passed by many houses, shops, bakeries, and large financial buildings. They even passed by a few barracks, filled with COG soldiers. Many buildings in this city, and many others across Tyrus, were of a fine masonry and wooded architecture dating back to an era called the Silver Age.

Ahsoka looked out the window and smiled at all the kids running around playing with a brown ball of some kind. Anakin was looking at a magazine that he found in the car. It had different advertisements for cars, workout equipment, weapons, and an ad for a type of cereal. A large, dark-skinned man wearing a sports outfit, with an 83 sprawled on it in large bold digits, was holding up the cereal. A quote underneath him said, _"Cole Train runs on whole grain baby, WHOO!"_

So far, Anakin and Ahsoka seemed impressed by the atmosphere around them.

But Padme was looking at something else. She saw posters.

Propaganda posters. Everywhere.

She saw one poster with a menacing silhouette with red eyes. It read, "stop this mad brute, or he will never stop".

Another poster had a smiling child on it. He wore pajamas and a COG helmet, and was holding a Lancer, which was almost as tall as him. It read, "He's doing his part, how about you".

A third poster had a civilian male looking out a window at a street, which was filled with marching soldiers. It read, "What side of the window are you on?"

Everywhere else she looked, she saw soldiers and other uniformed men everywhere. And every time a military vehicle drove down the road, she noticed that all of the other cars, driven by civilians, had to pull off to the side of the road to let them passed. It was at this moment that she realized how different this place was from anywhere in the Republic.

It worried her.

 _'How can a society be this used to war?'_ She thought to herself.

But then the car pulled up in front of a building. It was like a castle, its stones roof held up by stone columns, which lined up the face of the building. It also had several domed structures that dotted the roof. Their was a semi-circular courtyard in front of the building, with a fountain in the middle.

Black armored soldiers stood guard almost everywhere. They stood as still as statues and carried large Lancer rifles across their chests, with their bayonets fixed.

Padme couldn't help but feel like she was in a police state.

"Alright, here we are," Hoffman said. "Welcome to the House of Sovereigns".

* * *

The House of Sovereigns contained many important historical pieces for the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Scattered throughout the building were display cases housing various medals and old weapons. Most of the medals and weapons had some of Alexiy Desipich's eight principles engraved on them. The building also contained many portraits that hung on the walls. These portraits were of important individuals to the COG like; Allfathers, Chairmen, high-ranking officers, distinguished soldiers and honoured individuals.

After being taken to their rooms, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Padme walked through the stone hallways, while being escorted by more Gears, from the COG Army's elite Onyx Guard. They were eventually taken to a banquet hall, where they were scheduled to meet with the Coalition Chairman, and several other prominent government officials.

Padme, despite the professional facade she donned over her face, was secretly in a state of culture shock. Coruscant was militarized, but it seemed like every block in every city on this planet was militarized.

They each took a seat next to each other.

There were several other COG officials seated already. They were mostly political officials and military leaders. More Onyx Guardsmen lined up against the wall that went around the perimeter of the room.

Padme whispered towards Anakin. "Ani, we're about to meet with the top leaders of this government, so I want you to be on your best behavior," she said.

"Don't worry milady. I promise That I won't cause a disturbance," Anakin said.

"ATTEN-HUT!" Someone shouted.

The Onyx Guardsmen all tapped their boots, which echoed through the floor. Then they placed their rifle stocks on the floor and held the barrel with one hand, before using their free hands to snap a brisk salute. They all looked in the direction of a opening door.

Every sat up from their seats and looked in the direction of the door.

This prompted Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme, to all copy the people in the room, and look at the opening door.

The Onyx Guard gear who shouted earlier turned around and shouted to the people in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the soldier said, his voiced raised, and booming across the room. "It is with great honor, and distinct privilege, that I present to you the right honorable gentlemen, Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott, and the right honorable gentlemen, Tomas Dalyell, Chairman of the Coalition of Ordered Government."

The soldier stepped aside, allowing two men to enter the banquet hall. Everyone began to clap as they entered. They both returned the salute of the assembled soldiers. Before they took their seats, Chairman Dalyell looked out over the room from the head of the table.

The soldier from earlier shouted out again.

"PRESENT ARMS!"

The Onyx Guardsmen picked their rifles up and held them across their chests.

The chairman raised a glass. "Before we start dinner, I would like to propose a toast. To the men and women who keep the COG safe, and to the honorable representatives of the Republic. May this alliance between us ensure freedom, prosperity, and dignity, to both ourselves and out future generations".

"Here here!" Everyone chanted before they raised their glasses and took a sip. That's when everyone sat down.

They had dinner, while listening to a orchestra playing classical music of some kind.

That's when the assembled politicians and military leaders began to address Padme and her Jedi protectors.

"So, did you enjoy your ride through the city, Senator?" one army officer asked.

"Oh, I liked it well enough. It's a beautiful city to be sure," she said, somewhat flustered.

"But, is there something wrong?" Another officer asked.

"Well, it's just ... it seems like everywhere we went ... there were soldiers. Soldiers everywhere. And every time a military convoy passed, civilians had to squeeze against the side of the streets to let them through. And it seems like there were patrols in every part of the city. Even the school children had army officers teaching them," Padme said.

The officer seemed dumbfounded. "Well madam senator, I would remind you that we are at war, and this is the military district of Ephyra. We Tyrans take great pride in our military. It's apart of our culture and society," he said, trying to explain the way things are. "But, since you brought it up, I'll have you know that Ephyra is also home to some of the most prestigious museums, gardens, zoos, and art galleries, which boast some of the greatest forms of art and Literature in all of Tyrus".

"Well, it just seems like the only forms of art and literature I've seen so far come in the form of propaganda posters," she said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared off in her general direction. The orchestra, made up of military personnel, had stopped playing. Even the soldiers the lined the walls around her stared at her. The Chairman looked at her with a noticeable scowl on his face.

She looked around and started to blush. Her outburst not only just embarrassed herself, but it also embarrassed the Republic. What's more, it insulted her hosts. She looked down at her dish to try and hide her flustered face.

Ahsoka placed her elbow on the table, and rested her face on her fist as she looked away.

Anakin leaned closer to Padme. "What was that you said about being on your best behavior?" He asked.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Resolute, in orbit above the planet Sera, a couple days later. Seven weeks before Operation Leveler_.

Ahsoka was on the bridge of the RSV Resolute, staring out the viewport at the sight in front of her.

She was initially impressed by the amount of space structures in orbit around Sera, and the extent at which every planet, moon, and even larger asteroids, had been terraformed, developed, and built upon. She was even fascinated by the flashes far off in the distance that marked the location of a space battle in a different part of the system.

But she was now intensely bored. She leaned across the control console and stared at the planet below.

"Are we bored snips?" Someone asked behind her.

Ahsoka turned around and saw her master approaching.

"Yes," she answered when he was right next to her.

"Can't say I blame you," Anakin said. He was actually disappointed. He wanted to spend time with his secret wife down on the surface with his secret wife, who was at the negotiations.

Ever since Padme embarrassed herself in front of the COG's most important officials, he made it his duty to comfort her as a husband, lovingly, tenderly ... and even pleasurably. But he couldn't do that from up here. He and his padawan had to be in command of the fleet, which arrived yesterday.

Ahsoka turned to face her master. "So, why are we up here, just staring at a distant space battle. Everyone knows that we're at our best on the frontline, so why don't we just get on with it?"

"Remember Ahsoka, we may be fighting to protect the Republic, but we must always strive for peace as well. This Alliance will give us access to great resources, and a new ally with whom to defeat the Separatists."

Ahsoka sighed and turned back to the viewport.

"Besides, knowing Grievous and Dooku, we might still have a chance to slug it out with some clankers later," he said with a smile.

"Sure hope so Skyguy, because masters Obi-Wan and Windu's fleets are here too, so they might get a crack at Grievous first." she said, going back to being bored.

Anakin smiled. He loved how she mirrored him in so many ways.

"So, other than gaining a new ally, what will we get out of this Alliance?" Ahsoka asked.

"The COG have control over vast osmium mines that cover the surface. They also have access to a plentiful fuel called imulsion. We can use them for starship armor. And we might be able to convert some of the Imulsion into a potential fuel source, so that we don't have to wrestle every tibanna gas cloud in the galaxy away from the Seps. And I'm sure you remember that the UIR is helping the Separatists build a weapon. We're here to help the COG deny them that power. So this a very critical system," Anakin explained.

"So if all goes according to plan, the Tinnies don't get a new toy, and we get metal for our ships and fuel for our people?" She asked.

"Yup," Anakin confirmed.

Ahsoka nodded her head in understanding. "Makes sense".

But in a different part of the system, there were those who were plotting to break this alliance apart.

* * *

General Grievous sat in the command seat on the bridge of his flagship, a providence class Dreadnought, the _Invisible Hand_. "Attack formation: Echo 3!" He called out to his tactical droid. He stood up from his command chair and paced around the bridge before walking over to the viewport.

"Status." The tactical droid called out.

"Deflection shields raised," one droid called out.

"Destroyers in position," another called out.

"Forwards cannons ready".

"Landing craft prepared."

Grievous stopped in front of the viewport to watch his fleet. The CIS armada was above one of Sera's two moons. The one the UIR controlled. They looked at the Republic fleet, which was in orbit above the COG controlled portion of Sera.

"All ship are in position," the tactical droid said to Grievous.

"Commence attack!" He barked out.

The CIS armada headed for COG territory.

The UIR and the CIS were in the middle of launching something called the great Reap offensive, hoping to draw the attention of the Republic and COG's military forces towards the front to contain the offensive. Then, Asajj Ventress, and a team of commando droids managed to take out some of the COG's early warning systems. This allowed Grievous' fleet to pass through the COG's outer defenses with ease.

* * *

Back on the Resolute, Ahsoka stood up and looked off into space. She felt a disturbance in the force. She looked at her master, who was also looking off into space.

"I sense it too," he said.

* * *

When CIS fleet was in range, they began to blast away at several Coalition orbital defense platforms. These platforms had Anti-ship missiles and fighter-bomber squadrons. They were meant to slow fleets down and buy time for the COG Navy to react. But because the early warning systems were knocked out, the CIS passed through with ease, blasting the small stations apart with absolute ease.

When they blasted through the COG's outer defenses, they headed straight for the Republic fleet in orbit. They opened fire, catching General Skywalker's ships by surprise, and destroying several with their shields down.

* * *

"Brace for impact!" Anakin called out before several concussion missiles and turbo laser fire slammed into the Resolute from stem to stern. The ship rocked and creaked violently as an unsettling boom rumbled through the hull.

"What are they doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"They must be here to disrupt the negotiations," Rex said.

"Then we won't give them the pleasure," Anakin said before he turned to Admiral Yularen. "Admiral, get our guns and shields online, and every pilot mobilized for a counter attack. We'll send those clankers back to the scrap heap where they belong. And then contact Master Kenobi and Windu for support".

The Admiral nodded.

Anakin gestured towards Ahsoka, who followed him down to the hanger.

"Battle stations!" Admiral Yularen called out. "Scramble fighters. Raise the shields and prepare to return fire".

* * *

Down in the main hanger, Anakin and Ahsoka were getting their fighter squadrons ready to fly.

That's when the large door on the ship's upper hull began to open up. This allowed Anakin to view the carnage outside. The Confederates managed to destroy several Republic ships with their shields down. Bodies and debris floated out across the endless, crushing void of space. he shook his head, as he tried to rid his mind of the lives that he couldn't save.

That's when his fighter flew out of the cruiser, followed by several squadrons of fighters.

"Alright, Red squadron, stay back and defend the cruisers. Everyone, check in," Anakin said.

 _"Gold squadron is ready for action sir. Just give the word and we'll be right there with you,_ " Gold 2 said.

"Good to hear. Snips, report in," he said.

" _Blue squadron is ready also Skyguy_ ," Ahsoka replied over the comm.

"Good. Broadside, you ready for action?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Sir. Shadow squadron is itching to get back into the fight," Broadside said.

Anakin smiled at his padawan's and trooper's devotion and fighting spirit. That's when Anakin's droid, R2-D2, let out several beeps. "I see them," Anakin said as he checked his sensors. "Alright boys, let's give our old friends a warm welcome. Tighten up formation. As soon s you're in range, up fire and carve a path straight towards the enemy fleet".

"Sir yes sir," one of the clone pilots said over the comm.

Anakin and Ahsoka's Delta light interceptors led the two squadrons of V-19 Torrent star-fighters straight into the fray. Swarms of enemy Vulture droids flew towards them at lightning fast speed. The Republic fighters opened fire on the oncoming droid fighters, blasting many of them in slag. After a few seconds, they managed to punch their way through the swarm of vultures, clearing a path for Shadow Squadron.

The Y-wing bombers headed for the CIS fleet. Their gunners fired on the attacking vulture droids. When they were close enough to the Sep fleet, they released their payload. Proton bombs were dropped on the Sep warships, destroying a pair of Munificent-class star frigates before turning back to the fleet to refit and refuel. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Anakin's squadrons focused on the fighters, or on the small anti-fighter frigates.

Suddenly, several dozen pods were blasted out of the Separatist warships, along with dozens of fighters and bombers. They were heading straight for the planet below.

 _"Master, the Separatists just launched an assault wave towards the planet below._ " Ahsoka called out over the comm.

" _I see 'em Ahsoka._ " Anakin said.

Then he heard Artoo beep and whistle several times. The droid was trying to tell him something. He had just calculated their trajectory. Anakin read it, and was horrified by what Artoo just told him.

"Oh, no. They're heading for Ephyra."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _National Museum of Ephyra_.

Padme was in one of the most prestigious museums in all of Tyrus.

It boasted the greatest collections of art and rare collections any museum had to offer. She stood atop granite flooring and looked up at the stone and bronze statues all around her. They were of kings, priests, and warriors. There were also paintings of different locations on Sera, and even across the system.

Padme was with Major Hoffman. He looked around at the art as well. But then he looked back at her.

"So, is this art good enough for you, or do you still feel like insulting our culture?" Hoffman asked, with a snarky attitude.

The Senator from Naboo looked down.

"Major, I'm very sorry about my outburst the other day. It's just ... this is such a culture shock to me. I've never seen a society so revolved around the military," she said.

"I understand, but as a Republic representative, aren't you supposed to put those negative thoughts aside, so that you avoid insulting your hosts, and having the alliance fall apart?" He asked.

Padme lowered her head in shame.

Hoffman continued.

"You know what I can't stand about you anti-war people? All you talk about is how bad war is, but odds are, you've never been in a war in your life." He said.

"That's not true." She snapped. "I've been through so much in this war. I've seen it up close, and the horrors it brings to all of those involved".

"Well then, you should know then, what some people, like my men, go through to make sure your roof doesn't cave over your head at night," he said.

Padme lowered her head in shame, but also frustration.

Hoffman continued. "And another thing, people like you act as if peace is the easiest thing in the world to achieve. Well, let me tell you something. Peace isn't smiles and handshakes. It's bodies and bullets and the will to withstand both. We've been at war with the UIR for 77 years. And I'm sure you know how ruthless the CIS have proven to be. Do you honestly think it's all gonna go away with a small handshake? No, you're wrong". He said, looking down at her. But she didn't meet his glare.

"Major," said a new voice. They both turned to see a young blond woman with a gray uniform with a skirt, leggings, and high-heels. It was Lt. Anya Stroud. "The Chairman has requested that the Senator return to the House of Sovereigns. The Republic Delegation is here to sign the treaty".

"Alright, that's our queue. Let's go," Hoffman said.

Padme followed him out of the museum and into a COG army truck, which was a apart of a convoy. They drove down sovereign boulevard to get back to the House of Sovereigns.

* * *

Ever since the negotiations began, the Republic sent more politicians to Sera to speak with the Coalition government. And because of the Republic delegation's presence, so close to a war zone and during a major UIR offensive, a massive Republic armada was sent to bolster the COG security and keep the negotiations safe.

As they drove through the streets of Ephyra, Padme looked outside her window. She noticed that all traffic, across the government and military districts of the city, was shut down due to the negotiations. Every city street and intersection in those sections were barricaded by military checkpoints, which were manned by COG Gears, and off limits to civilians.

Their convoy came up on one of those checkpoints. All of the vehicles came to a complete halt, and soldiers went by to check on the passengers. One soldier, with the name **Carmine** sprawled on his chest plate, walked up to the vehicle Padme, Hoffman, and Stroud were all in.

The driver rolled down the window and allowed Hoffman to present his ID card to the soldier.

The Gear looked at the card to make sure that it checked out.

"Your ID checks out sir. Enjoy the rest of your-" The soldier said before a series of loud buzzing sounds caught his attention. Everyone who manned the checkpoint looked up to see where the loud noises were coming from.

That's when they all saw a swarm of Droid star-fighters and Droch-class landing craft filling the sky. They flew all across the city. Hyena bombers began to drop their payload across the city, blasting several buildings apart.

"Awh Shiiiit!" One Gear said. "Get that checkpoint open".

The checkpoint gateway opened slowly. But as it did, a Separatist landing craft slammed into the ground behind the convoy. For a moment they did nothing. Then the spear like section opened up into several spears, and allowed several Super Battle Droids to jump down. A Vulture droid even touched down and began to walk towards the checkpoint.

The droids began to fire on the Gears at the checkpoint.

"We've got clankers! Return Fire!" One gear ordered.

A hailstorm of Lancer fire rained down on the droids and began to shred many of them apart. But the droids began to fire on gears. The SBDs fired their wrist rockets at the checkpoint guard post, blowing it apart, and killing the gear that was inside.

The gears began to focus fire on the Vulture droid, which blasted the rear vehichle apart. The blast forced Carmine to the ground. Then the vulture drove it's pointed leg down through his torso, and dragged the gurgling, dying gear across the road. It caused a trail of blood to smear across the pavement, before the vulture tossed the body away and continued to blast the convoy apart.

Padme watched the whole gruesome scene with her very own, petrified eyes.

"Driver, step on it!" Hoffman ordered. The gear that was driving began to lay on the horn as her drove around the vehicles in front of him, and smashed through the gateway. Two other vehicles followed.

The checkpoint and several vehicles were covered in flames.

But this was just the start of it all.

* * *

Droids were landing all across the city, reeking havoc wherever their metal feet clanked. Droid fighter and bombers continued to bomb key government and military targets across Ephyra. In response, the city's garrison of gears mobilized to fight back. Centaur tanks and APCs began to drive towards the city, locking it down before moving in to battle the CIS assault force. Gears held their positions as best as they could, trying to keep the droids from linking up to cause serious damage. Petrel fighter jets were scrambled to shoot the enemy star-fighters out of the air. COG AA batteries assisted the Petrels in regaining control of the skies above Ephyra.

The COG wasn't going to allow their capital to fall without a serious fight.

* * *

 _Side alley, close to the House of Sovereigns_.

A trio of gears, PVT. Germez, PVT. Piros, and PVT. Balgan, rushed through a side alley, as the sounds of battle began to echo cross the city. They linked up with a forth Gear, who was bald and was speaking into his earpiece.

"Uh, control, be advised: Divert the Major's convoy," Corporal Minh Young Kim said, trying to speak over the distant explosions and rapid taps of automatic weapons fire. One explosion close by ripped open the pavement and sent debris everywhere. The Gears grunted and recoiled as cement fragments bounced off of their armor.

" _Sorry Corporal, we're almost there,_ " Lt. Stroud said over the comm.

Kim reacted quickly. "Negative, negative control. The House of Sovereigns is a red zone!" He tried to explain.

 _"Corporal Kim, this whole city's a red zone,_" she said back.

Kim looked down, defeated. "Understood control," he said before taking his finger away from his ear piece. Then he looked at his 3 man squad. "Come on Gears. Major Hoffman's convoy is going to need protection".

The other gears nodded and got up, preparing to move out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Invisible Hand, Seran atmosphere_.

Grievous looked down at the planet below, and the battle around him. Skywalker's fleet was being swarmed, and the Coalition capital was being pounded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is too easy," Grievous said with confidence.

" _Don't let your overconfidence cloud your judgement General,_ " said a voice behind Grievous. he turned around and saw a tactical droid carrying a holo-projector, which was showing the holograms of Count Dooku, and the UIR representative to the Confederate Senate. " _Your mission is to distract the Republic, while Ventress mounts an attack on the COG's capital"._

"Don't worry Count. I am sure that I will make your assassin's job _much_ easier," Grievous said, somewhat dismissively of the Sith acolyte.

" _You must succeed here General. Drive the Republic out of the system, and remove the head of the Coalition snake from its fascist body_ ," the UIR Senator said.

"I don't take orders from you," Grievous barked before turning his head to Count Dooku. "Only Count Dooku".

The hologram shut off, and Grievous turned back to the battle around him.

Several of his ships were crippled or destroyed. But the Republic was suffering even more greatly.

Another Republic cruiser was burning from stem to stern. Then, an explosion ripped right through the hull, causing chunks of the ship to float in several different directions. He noticed that two Jedi interceptors, belonging to Skywalker and his brat, were leading the fight against his fleet.

' _Perhaps I will just remove their lightsabers from their frozen, lifeless corpses, before i add them to my collection._ ' He thought to himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _House of Sovereigns, Ephyra_.

Corporal Kim and his gears ran through the side street and moved towards Sovereign boulevard.

"Corporal, we're coming in hot," Anya said over the comm, as Kim's squad saw several vulture droids fly overhead and blast the House of Sovereigns. Several windows that had tracer rounds raining down from them were blasted apart.

"Almost there control," Kim said as a vulture droid that was trailing smoke crashed into a large statue of a famous COG general.

The shockwave of the blast sent chunks of cement everywhere. This caused Kim's gears to stumble and cover their faces from the debris.

"Holy shit!" Pvt Piros exclaimed as she regained her footing.

As they exited the alleyway and went into the street, they saw a convoy screeching down the road with several vulture droids flying over it.

"That's the convoy!" Kim called out to his gears.

Several explosions blossomed across the street in the path of the three vehicles. One car was flipped end over end. A van crashed straight into the stairs off to the side in front of the building. The last vehicle, swerved and struggled to avoid the chaos.

 _"Look out. Look out!_ " Anya shouted over the comm as her vehicle crashed into a security office.

Kim's squad entered the street to see that it was being overrun by battle droids. The tan skeleton droids marched up the stairs and into the courtyard in front of the House of Sovereigns. Gears that were taking cover behind sandbags, despite their valiant efforts, were overrun and killed. Windows that had COG tracer fire pouring out of them exploded when droid's fired rockets into the building.

"More of those Goddamn things!" PVT. Balgan shouted as he began to take aim at the droid's unprotected flanks.

"What the Hell is even happening!" PVT Germez exclaimed as he took cover behind a fallen column.

"Come on, we've got this!" Balgan exclaimed as he and his fellow gears began to fire on the droids attacking the center of COG authority.

Droids were blasted to bits. They turned away from the building and tried to march down the street to face this new threat presented by Kim's squad. They laid down murderous blaster fire, but the COG's fire was more accurate. The heavy caliber Lancer rounds used by the COG ripped through the skinny metal limbs of the Droid army with ease. Droids were blasted to pieces and severely damaged.

"Let's do this!" PVT Piros shouted enthusiastically as she bolted around cover and charged down the streets. She vaulted over a concrete road barrier. There was a droid taking cover behind it. As she jumped over, she kicked the droid to the ground and fired several rounds into it's chest, killing it.

The squad continued to advance down the street, blasting several more droids to pieces.

PVT. Balgan stood over one droid that was trying to crawl away, wounded. But he drove his lancer bayonet into the droid's back. Sparks flew out of the droid's back before it slumped over and died.

PVT. Germez stood next to another droid, that was on it's knees. Germez swung his lancer back and swung it the other way, slicing his osmium bayonet through the droid's neck, decapitating it.

Further down the street, behind an overturned car, Major Hoffman, Senator Amidala, and Lt. Stroud were all fighting for their lives against the droid forces that were still in front of the House of Sovereigns.

"Move up!" Kim ordered. "Assist the Major".

The squad continued forward, and blasted several more droids to bits.

After a few more minutes, the street was clear. Kim's squad went up to check on the Major and the Senator. But that's when they felt the ground beneath them shake. Suddenly, a large droid, the size of a building with three jointed legs and a sphere for a head, crashed through a building, and towered over the street. Its footsteps smashed through several abandoned vehicles, before it began to fire on the House of Sovereigns, and any surviving gear within it sights.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Germez shouted out loud.

"OPEN FIRE! OPERN FIRE!" PVT Balgan shouted.

Everyone in the street began to fire on the towering droid. But their rounds merely pinged off of it's armor.

"I can't hurt it!" Germez shouted.

"Guns don't work for shit on that thing!" Hoffman pointed out.

"We need something bigger!" Kim deduced.

Anya looked over at one of the vehicles from the convoy. "Corporal, there's a target locator in that van," Anya said, pointing to a white van that had crashed into the staircase.

"Copy that!" He said before turning to Piros. "Private. Go get that target designator and call in an artillery strike".

She nodded. "On it".

PVT Piros. She inched her way over to the van, firing on the advancing droids as she did so. But then her rifle clicked. When she ejected the magazine box and went to reload, she realized that she was out of magazines.

"Shit!" She exclaimed before she threw her lancer to the ground and grabbed the lever action Gnasher shotgun from her back. She used to blast her way through several battle droids. "That all you got!" She mocked one of the droids.

"Get that designator in hand!" Hoffman ordered.

Piros went to the back of the van and grabbed the targeting laser. "I've got it".

"I've got the battery commander on the horn!" Anya called out.

"Then slag that ugly son of a bitch!" Hoffman ordered.

Piros did as she was ordered and used the targeting device to paint the octuptarra droid with a laser.

" _Fire mission received, artillery inbound,_ " someone said over the radio.

Artillery cannons that was on the outskirts of the city aimed at the spot that Piros targeted, and dropped a salvo of shells onto the general location of the towering droid. Several shells landed around the droid's feet, causing it to stagger.

"It's damaged. Nice work soldier," Kim said.

"More of those Goddamn clankers," Hoffman called out.

"WASTE 'EM" Balgan shouted out.

But then, despite a damaged leg, the octuptarra regained its footing and continued raining down Hell.

"Oh Shit! It's still firing on us again!" Germez shouted.

"Then pound it again!" Hoffman ordered.

Piros painted the droid with another laser and the battery commander answered.

" _Co-ordinates confirmed, firing_ ," the commander said over the radio.

Another salvo of shells screamed through the sky, arched over the buildings, and slammed into the droid. This time, they were direct hits. The head exploded from two hits, causing the droid to tumble over, hit the ground, and crush all of the droids around it before finally exploding again.

"Good job gears!" Kim should to his squamates as everyone ran back to the front entrance of the House of Sovereigns.

They walked passed several craters and dead gears, who died defending the very center of Coalition authority.

When they were all at the door, they stopped. "How the Hell did they get passed our defenses?" Anya asked.

"They must've had a double agent helping them," Padme suggested.

But Hoffman wasn't really interested in their conversation. Instead, he turned his attention to Kim and his squad. "War's your name Corporal?" Hoffman asked.

The corporal snapped to attention. "Kim, sir".

"The Senator and I need an escort. Congratulations. You're it," Hoffman said. Anya, who was on her ear piece, turned to the Major. "Uh, Major, we need to get inside, now".

"I've got the code for the door Major," Kim said before he walked up to the door's security interface and punched in an access code that opened the door. "Well good for you, son," Hoffman said.

The ornate bronze doors opened up with a creak. Kim held one open, allowing Hoffman, Anya, and Padme to walk through. Before Kim went inside, he turned back to his squad. "Hold these stairs with that target laser. "I'll be back," he said before disappearing behind the door.

The gears all nodded and turned to hold their position, as ordered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Seran atmosphere_.

Anakin strafed from left to right in order to avoid the floating debris between the Republic and Separatist naval forces. He concentrated on the droid fighter that he was chasing. He focused, then he waited for the droid to enter his crosshairs. When the targeting computer beeped, he pressed down on the triggers and fired. The Vulture droid was struck right in its central control head, which caused it to explode.

"Ha! That makes eight kills for me, Snips," he said triumphantly.

Ahsoka flew her fighter alongside Anakin's.

 _"Try not to get too cocky Skyguy. I'm gaining up on you,_ " she said. " _It would be a shame if your precious ego was shot down like those droids"_.

"In your dreams Snips," he said. But then he looked down at the planet below with concern. His wife was down there, possibly in danger. For a moment, he thought about leaving the battle to go down there and look for her, make sure she was safe.

As if Ahsoka could sense his thoughts, she spoke to him. " _Don't worry Master. She'll be okay,_ " Ahsoka said over a private channel.

"I hope you're right," he said under his breath.

Suddenly, an alarm went off inside the ship. He looked at it. It was a proximity alarm.

" _General Skywalker. Coalition and Republic reinforcements are arriving,_ " Admiral Yularen said over the comm.

Suddenly, as if to confirm what the Admiral just said, a task force of Coalition Naval Vessels jumped out of hyperspace between the Republic and Separatist fleets, with their broadsides facing each fleet. The lead battleship plowed through the dorsal section in the center of one of the CIS star frigates, causing the ship to be cleaved in half before causing a powerful explosion.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Anakin smiled. "All fighters return. We'll let our new friends deal with Grievous". Then,, every single fighter under Anakin's command flew back to what was left of the Republic task force.

The COG warships trained their powerful turrets onto the Separatist fleet. When they were locked on target, their barrels exploded, sending deadly ordnance down range.

* * *

 _Invisible Hand_.

Back on the CIS flagship, Grievous was infuriated.

"Open Fire! Blast Those Coalition Dogs OUT OF THE SKY!" He ordered.

"Roger roger," one of the droid gunners said before he and his fellow crew-mates turned back to their stations.

The Confederate warships moved towards the COG fleet at flank speed. As per the General's orders, they opened up with everything they had, once they were within range. Their turbo lasers struck the closest Coalition warships, and even managed the destroy, or severely damage, the smaller destroyers and frigates. However, their laser fire seemed to just dissipate on the outer hulls of the larger cruisers and dreadnoughts. The CIS kept firing. But, what the COG lacked in numbers, they more than made up for in armor and firepower. Amidst the heavy storm of Separatist laser fire, the barrels of the COG's heavy cannons began to glow yellow. Seconds later, the Coalition Navy cut loose with their ferocious broadsides, their heavy cannon blasts hammering into the forward shields of the Confederate fleet, which glowed from the impact before sputtering and dying out. With their hulls exposed, the COG showed its true power.

The horns at the front of the Separatist frigates were blown off. Exposed bridge towers were ripped open by fiery explosions, leaving the ships leaderless. Some ships were struck underneath, causing the Coalition cannon blasts to rip right through and come out through the ship's upper works, all but gutting them. Large chunks of debris from some of the destroyed Separatist warships cleaved right though some of the other ships. A Recusant-class heavy destroyer was sliced in half at the skinny spine that connected the three large engines to the main body of the ship.

Explosions rocked Grievous' flagship as he saw the forward echelons of his fleet being torn asunder.

"Damage report!" Grievous called out.

"Sir, six of our ships have been completely destroyed. several more are reporting heavy damage, or no shields. Our shields are down 60%" We can't take much more damage.

"Rally the fleet in a wedged formation. Keep the Lucrehulks behind the wedge. Rally all of our fighters and prepare to overwhelm their fleet. Let's see how their precious dreadnoughts fair against overwhelming airpower," Grievous ordered.

An alarm went off.

"Sir, we're picking up more warships entering the system." A droid called out.

Suddenly, three large warships came out of hyperspace behind the COG fleet, but with their bows facing Grievous' fleet. They were Coalition aircraft carriers. They were being escorted by cruisers and destroyers. They began to open their doors and launch dozens of Petrel class fight-bombers.

"Sir, we're receiving an incoming transmission from Count Dooku." Another droid said, before he put the transmission through.

The hologram of Count Dooku appeared in front of Grievous' command chair, and obscured his vision of the battle outside. " _General. What is your status?_ "

Grievous looked passed Dooku's hologram, and saw that the COG was starting to launch dozens of fighters. And the Coalition warships would reload soon to fire another barrage.

"My Lord. Skywalker's fleet is burning. And Ephyra is in flames as we speak. But Coalition reinforcements have destroyed several of my ships, and are keeping the Republic fleet safe," Grievous informed. "But I may be able to break through them with reinforc-".

" _No!_ " Dooku interrupted. Grievous was caught off guard. "You have already suffered enough casualties today. I've ordered your reserve forces to return."

"But my lord. I can break through their fleet right now. I can kill Skywalker and drive out the Republic fleet. And then I can pound their precious Ephyra into slag," Grievous reasoned.

" _They will lose, in due time. But right now, a live commander is more valuable to me than a dead hero_ ," Dooku said. " _Now ... turn your fleet away, and return to base,_ " Dooku ordered.

Grievous bowed. "Yes, my Lord," he said begrudgingly.

* * *

A few moments later, the Confederate fleet turned away from the battle that turned against them, and retreated to a different part of UIR territory, leaving the COG/GAR forces victorious.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _House of Sovereigns_.

"Awh man, this is bad!" PVT germez said.

He and his two fellow gears were all that protected the front of the House of Sovereigns. Vulture droids continued to scream overhead, and dogfight with the Petrel fighter jets above. Explosions boomed from close by, rumbling through the ground beneath the Squad's feet.

"Alright, you head the Corporal," PVT Piros said, referring to Kim's previous orders. "Don't let 'em inside," she said before she took cover. Germez and Balgan both did the same.

More droids began to fill the streets and march up the stairs to the House of Sovereigns courtyard.

"They're coming right at us! Use the designator!" Balgan called out before he and Germez stated using their lancers to fire on the droids. Several droids fell where they stood, but the rest kept marching.

That's when Piros used the laser designator she acquired earlier and used it to march targets for the COG Artillery batteries on the outskirt of the city. High-explosive shells rained down and blasted several B1 formations to bits.

"Oh shit! LOOK OUT!" Germez called out.

Explosions ripped through the ground floors of several buildings. Through the smoke and fire, Super Battle Droids began to march out of the buildings and onto the streets.

"We _need_ some Goddamn reinforcements!" Balgan shouted as he continued firing down on the advancing droids.

"Not gonna happen. KEEP FIGHTING!" Piros called out before she marked more targets for the artillery.

Every time marked targets, Artillery rained down and broke the CIS advance apart. But as the droids got closer and closer, so did the artillery barrage. Piros was forced to stop calling in artillery strikes.

"THIS IS INSANE" Germez shouted out.

"Do _not_ let them near the door," Piros called out before she switched to her Gnasher and started hammering the droids that got too close.

The Super Battle Droids began using wrist rockets to blast the courtyard apart. Every piece of cover that was destroyed forced the Gears to fall back and seek new cover from which to fight the droids.

The three helmeted gears started throwing grenades down the stairs, where they landed at the feet of the advancing droids before they detonated and sent pieces of droids flying everywhere. That's when they vaulted over cover and charged at the remaining droids. Piros fired several shotgun blasts into an SBD, blowing chunks out of its armor. Balgan charged with his rifle bayonet forward. He ran a battle droid through and lifted it up above his shoulder to make sure the bayonet did its job. When the droid died over his shoulder he threw the droid away. Germez fired his lancer at the droids that began to retreat.

It seemed like they were winning.

That's when they all saw what looked to be a mechanical squid fly through the air and land on top of the building across the street.

"Oh Shit! What is that thing?" Germez shouted out, as it flew down and landed in the street.

"Who the Hell cares?! Fry it!" He exclaimed.

The gears fired everything they had at the Trident-class assault craft. That's when Piros marked the target, and artillery blasted the squid-like machine explode.

"Holy Shit, you got it!" Balgan called out. That's when he saw a second one land in the street. "Another one!"

Again, Piros marked the target, and artillery rained down on the machine, blowing it apart.

"HA! In yo' face!" Germez said with glee.

But then a third machine came in for a landing.

"Incoming!" Balgan called out.

The gears began to fire on the machine as it landed. When it did, Piros tried to paint the target with a laser. But nothing happened. Piros looked down at the device to see why it wouldn't function.

" _Gears,_ " Anya said over the comm. " _I'm sorry but... your laser designator is offline"_.

Piros looked up at the squid-like machine in horror before it blasted at her, causing her body to explode into several pieces that flew everywhere. That's when a bald headed woman with gray skin jumped out of the machine and began to attack the two remaining gears. They tried to bring their weapons to bear on her, but she force dashed up close to Germez and sliced through him before he could run away.

Balgan fired on her, but she raised her hand and used the force to cause the bullets to reflect off of her hand. Then she pulled the rifle out of his hand. He was then lifted him up with the force and he began to choke to death. As he struggled to break free, he reached for his snub pistol and tried to use it on her. But then she slammed him into a column, which forced him to drop the pistol, and his helmet popped off of his head, revealing his dark-skinned face and buzzcut hair. She then activated a sword and pulled him towards her. he tried to scream through his collapsing neck, but he couldn't, and he was run through with a lightsaber blade. The witch leaned in and placed a kiss on the gear's cheek before she deactivated her lightsaber. Balgan then collapsed to his knees and slumped over... dead.

Asajj Ventress walked up to the door and was about to start cutting through it.

But then she noticed that the COG air traffic had increased significantly. Petrels screeched through the air, and began to dominate the skies and shoot down the remaining vultures.

King Raven helicopters began to fly ver the city, presumably to deploy more gears, tanks, and supplies to the battle, which was rapidly turning in the COG's favor. She had to move quickly if she wanted to carry out her master's orders.

That's when her com-link started to go off. She sighed before she answered it. A hologram of Count Dooku was projected from it.

"Master. I am just about to enter the House of Sovereigns," she informed.

 _"I'm afraid that the battle is lost. Grievous is falling back from orbit, and your ground forces are all but depleted. I am ordered you to return to base,_ " he said.

Ventress was taken aback by this sudden order to retreat.

"But master, I can destroy the COG's leadership. I can kill the Republic Senators and keep the alliance from being formed. I'll show you".

"Fear not child. This battle is merely a small part of the greater picture. This defeat can be put to political use. The COG now know the price for challenging us, and they will realize that the Republic cannot protect them, and they will beg for peace. It's only a matter of time before this so-called _alliance_ fails." Dooku said.

Ventures finally gave in and bowed. "As you wish, my master".

 _"And don't worry about this conflict overall. The UIR are merely a means to an end. Ever since the Republic became involved in this... Pendulum war, 18 Jedi and 9000 clones have been killed. My master wants this conflict wants this conflict to go on. Because the longer it does, the more Republic forces will fall to the UIR, who are merely pawns in our game. We will use them to inflict casualties on the Republic, while simultaneously using their technological advances to help build a weapon, with which we shall destroy planets that are important to the Republic, and bring more worlds to kneel before our power,"_ Dooku said.

Ventress nodded, and cracked a subtle smile.

Her master was as wise as his plans were devious. A quality that all great lords of the Sith possess. She couldn't wait until she mastered what he knew.

She bowed her head. "As you wish my lord".

The hologram shut off as the transmission was cut. Then, she got into her Trident assault craft, and lifted off into the air, just as the COG regained control over the city.

 _'Enjoy this day while you can, Jedi. Because the rest of them are numbered.'_ she thought to herself as she flew off into orbit, and returned to base.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That was part 2 folks. In case you were confused, this was a flashback chapter.**

 **I'll be working on part 3 soon.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3-Operation Leveler

**Hey folks, here's part 3 of my TCW/GOW x-over story.**

 **Sorry it took me a while. I wanted to use some elements from the Aspho Fields book, and I'm also working on several side stories.**

 **But anyway, I hope that you enjoy.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _House of Sovereigns, Coalition capital of Ephyra, Republic of Tyrus, Sera. 6 weeks before Leveler_.

The negotiations finally ended a few days prior. That meant the Republic and the COG were officially in an alliance. It also meant that Major Victor Hoffman, of the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry Special Tactics Group, wasn't stuck babysitting annoying politicians, and he could get back to what mattered: Winning the Pendulum Wars.

He was summoned to a meeting at the House of Sovereigns.

"Ah, Major," said a voice behind him.

He turned to see General Skywalker. Part of him felt annoyed, but he greeted the Jedi with respect nonetheless. "General," he said without looking at him.

"Do you know what this meeting is all about?" Anakin asked.

Hoffman looked at him with one eyebrow arched over the other.

"You don't either?" He asked.

"No. All I know is that we're supposed to meet in an underground conference room, five minutes from now." Anakin said.

They both walked inside and saw scientists, army officers, and saw people from several different intelligence agencies gathered inside. They stood around for a while to wait and see what they were here for.

"Victor? Is that you?" Someone asked.

Hoffman turned to see Captain Quentin Michaelson, whom he met several years prior for another operation.

"Quentin...It's good to see you again," he said, giving him a handshake.

"How are ya' doing, you old bastard? Still afraid of showing your advance age?" Michaelson said, pointing to his own head. Hoffman was wearing an officer cap, covering his bald spot.

Hoffman chuckled. "Hahaha! No. But do you still get seasick on dry land?" Hoffman asked.

Michaelson laughed. "Yeah, a little. You know why we're here?"

Hoffman was caught off guard.

"No. I don't think anyone does."

"Huh, strange," Michaelson said.

That's when Chairman Dalyell and several army officers walked into the room.

"Please be seated," he said, before he took his own seat, flanked by two Onyx Guardsmen.

Everyone else took a seat around the table. As the light slowly dimmed out, an army officer activated a screen with a slide show, which showed a map of the Ostri coast.

"Alright," Hoffman whispered to Skywalker and Michaelson. "We're gonna finally invade Pelles through Ostri."

"Gentlemen," Dalyell started. "As you all know, the UIR, and the CIS, have been developing an advanced weapons platform, codenamed: The Hammer of Dawn." He pointed to the screen. "The screen on the wall shows us satellite images taken of the facility."

The map showed the Ostri Republic. Then they flipped to a place called Aspho fields. The surrounding points of interest included the Ostini cities of Bonbourg and Beraphus. There was also a UIR military base called Peraspha. The slide show continued, flipping throgub several different images of the landscape, the terrain, and the base itself. The images of the base, dubbed Aspho Point, got bigger and bigger, showing all of the little details laid out by layout, including guard towers, fencing, barracks, the research facility, etc.

"So, are we going to destroy the facility, and keep them manufacturing it?" Anakin asked.

Dalyell looked at him. "Close. We're going to take the facility, and deny the UIR access to their research, and then we're going to take it for ourselves."

Anakin was taken aback. This was going to be a risky operation.

Dalyell looked back around the room and continued.

"General Iver, before anyone leaves this room today, I want a plan for taking Aspho Point, seizing the technology, and neutralizing the facility, personnel included. And that plan has to be carried out within the next six weeks. This technology will end the war- for us or for the UIR, but it will be the end of it. Dismissed".

Dalyell got up and left, his Onyx Guard escort in tow.

The officers were left to boil in the stew that was just left behind.

"Well Holy Shit!" Quentin whispered to Anakin and Victor. "The ante has _certainly_ been upped this time."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Merrenat Navel Base. Training grounds for Operation:_ ** _[_** _ **Redacted]**_.

On the coast of northern Tyrus, COG gears from C Company of the 26 RTI, and Clones from Torrent Company of the 501st Legion were training for amphibious landings for the upcoming operation that had no name.

The front ramp of Ahsoka's landing ship drop forward.

"GO! GO! GO!" Rex ordered, and the troopers spilled out of the boat. They jumped down into the surprisingly deep water and began to slosh their way through.

It was so cold.

That was why Ahsoka was wearing winter gear, with an insulated skin-tight suit underneath her great jacket. She wore fur on her boots and wrists, and goggles over her eyes.

They sloshed their way through the water and hit the beach. They established a perimeter around their landing zone as they waited for their troops to assemble on the beach. When they did, they would soon move out to conduct maneuvers in the middle of a forest that was nearby.

But before that could all happen, Ahsoka was able to hear a loud splash with her Lekku's echolocation. She looked further up the beach and saw Gears from C company of the 26 RTI struggling to get one of their own out of the water. She went to go run over and lend a hand. But when she got up there, she saw that a blond female gear was already there, chewing out the Gear that had fallen, who was being pulled out by a Gear with a do-rag.

"Damnit Santiago, if this were the real thing, then you'd be dead already. You'd be drowning in shallow water with a hundred rounds in you!" She said while pointing a finger in the Gears's tan face.

"Is everything alright over here?" Ahsoka asked when she and Rex made it to the scene.

Major Stroud turned to Ahsoka. "Nothing commander. Pvt. Santiago here decided to stall the entire operation because he decided to take a late night dip." She said, referring to the brown skinned gear that was still coughing up water.

Ahsoka and Rex looked down at the gear, than up at Stroud.

"Well, if everything is alright, then we should probably get back to the exercise," Ahsoka said.

Stroud nodded. "Yes ma'am," she said with a nod before she turned to the do-rag gear that was still holding Santiago. "Corporal Fenix, I want you and your men to get off your asses and advance with the rest of the task force." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am," said the gruff sounding gear.

With that out of the way, everyone began to assemble on the beachhead. When they were all ready to move, Captain Rex was put on point.

"Captain Rex, give the word. Advance on the forest." Major Stroud ordered.

"You heard her lads, LET'S GO!" He ordered.

Both companies, of gears and clones alike, began the exercise. They moved through the forest, advancing tree by tree. They fired on pre-placed targets throughout the forest. The exercise seemed to be going smoothly.

That was when Ahsoka noticed that Pvt. Carlos Santiago, the same soldier who'd nearly drowned, continued to cough up sea water. He nearly collapsed before being propped up by Corporal Marcus Fenix.

Before he could continue, Ahsoka noticed Major Stroud rushing back over to them.

" _Fenix! **Fenix!** Did I tell you to damn well stop and have a damn picnic? **Did I?**_ "

Corporal Fenix kept quiet, not knowing how to respond to his superior officer.

She continued to stare at them. Then she pointed off in the direction of a nearby camp. "Santiago, report to the company doctor, ASAP! I don't need you drowning in the middle of my op."

The gear tried to protest, but Corporal Fenix placed a hand on his buddy's shoulder. Carlos looked back over his shoulder to gaze into his friend's eyes. But he couldn't bring himself to protest against his childhood friend.

Pvt. Santiago turned to face Major Stroud, and nodded his head. He coughed out a ' _yes ma'am'_ , before jogging off in the direction of the nearest field hospital.

"Alright troopers, get back to the exercise. We have an operation to prep for. Move it, move it. move it!" Captain Rex ordered.

The clones and gears under Ahsoka and Stroud's command went deeper into the forest, shooting targets, shouting orders, crawling through jungle, the frozen ground crunching beneath them.

For the operation to be a success, every thing had to go off without a hitch.

Every outcome had to be thought of, with a contingency put in place to keep the operation moving.

* * *

Later, deep in the forest, the joint Republic/COG force set up camp a couple hours after the first day of the exercise was over. Clones and Gears set up their tents, sleeping bags, and campfires before busting out their army rations for breakfast.

Ahsoka, Rex, and Sgt. Coric were sitting around their own campfire. But they weren't alone. They were joined by Corporal Fenix and a couple other gears.

"So, you guys are clones of a bounty hunter, and you were bred for war?" Marcus asked, sitting over pieces of his disassembled lancer.

"Yup, that's about the size of it." Coric answered before he took a bite out of his rations.

"Well..." one gear, a south islander named Tai Kaliso, said as he sat up from a log, raising a canteen. "...here's a toast, to the honorable Republic warriors who volunteered to help us achieve balance in this war".

The other clones and gears close by raised their canteens and chanted. 'Here, here!"

Ahsoka looked around at the gears and clones all over the camp. She was surprised to see them all interacting like this. She supposed that since they were all warriors, they appeared to bond well. Clones were bred for war, while gears were fighting a war that lasted nearly 80 years. They had a shared respect for each other.

This was brotherhood at its finest.

"So, you guys have been at war for 77 years?"

"Yup," Marcus answered as he cleaned his Lancer parts. "It's been a total stalemate the entire time".

"Wow!" Ahsoka exclaimed under her breath. "I've heard of century long wars that spanned the galaxy. But a single star system going at it for decades? It's unbelievable." The only other instance she could think of was Mandalore and it's colonies. Like Concord Dawn, which was half a planet surrounded by bits that used to be the other half.

"There's no limit to how much people can hate each other," Marcus said as he began to reassemble his Lancer. Then he heard footsteps crunching through the smoke. He turned to see Carlos coming over, apparently sulking. He'd spent two hours in the medical tent because of Marcus' orders, getting treated to prevent secondary drowning from his stumble earlier.

"So champ, how did it go? What did the doc say?" One gear asked.

Carlos sat down next to Marcus.

"Well, the doc was pleased to announce that I wasn't dead. And he allowed me to return to the unit. So that's something," Carlos said.

"I'm glad to hear that you're alright," Ahsoka said. "Too bad you missed the exercise".

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to send you to the medical tent," Marcus apologized. "But it would't have been worth it for you to die in training when we needed you for the operation."

Carlos jammed a knife into his ration pack and opened it angrily. "Dammit!" He seethed, "I should've known that the water was too deep. Drowning on a fucking exercise, you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Can't beat yourself up like that soldier," Rex said.

"The captain's right, son," said a new voice behind them.

Everyone turned to see a new gear named Sgt. Bernadette Mataki. She was a south islander, like Tai but without tattoos. She was a platoon leader that was apart of C company. She was a hardcore gear.

"Don't worry about falling in the water," she told Carlos. "You lads are infantry. You're not trained for naval ops. I hate naval ops".

That surprised all of the gears. Ahsoka and the clones were a little confused as to why.

"But sarge, aren't you a south islander?" Carlos asked.

 _I just **hate** water. Water should come out of a shower or a glass. Rivers- fine. Bigger than rivers- sod that for a lark. I come from the dry bits further inland of the south islands. I'd rather parachute into an operation"._

 _The gears all laughed._

Ahsoka and the clones all cracked a smile.

That was when Ahsoka's com-link went off. It got everyone's attention.

"What is it ma'am?" Bernie asked.

"It's a notification, from Major Stroud. We're being debriefed on the upcoming operation."

"Let's go then," Rex said, prompting everyone to get up and walk in the direction of the main camp.

* * *

The various Clone and Gear units were inside one of the office buildings inside of Merrenat Naval Base.

They were being debriefed by Major Stroud, Commander Tano, and Captain Rex, who were talking about the landings for the upcoming operation.

Marcus Fenix raised his hand to ask a question. Ahsoka gave him permission to speak.

"What's our mission, apart from establishing a beach head." Fenix asked.

It was actually a question that was on everybody's minds. None of the enlisted men knew that the CIS and UIR were developing a weapon, and that the whole point of this new alliance was to stop it.

Ahsoka new about it. But Stroud, Rex, and the others didn't.

"Honestly Fenix, none of us know what it is," Major Stroud said. This worried men in every unit that was assembled, including Carlos. He nearly drowned while training for an op that he didn't know the point of. Stroud continued. "We're going to be hitting the beach at the exact same time that our fleet starts hitting two nearby population centers from both in orbit and in the sea".

This got the attention of everyone in the Republic. You'd think that Blue water navies were a thing of the past where space fleets were concerned. Not for the Serans apparently.

"We're also landing near Peraspha military base, which contains a regiment of mechanized UIR forces," Rex said. "So expect heavy resistance".

After a few more minutes of debriefing, the meeting was ended, and the troopers and gears were dismissed.

Some of the men, like Carlos and Marcus, lingered.

He and Marcus then watched Major Stroud lecture two cadets, one of whom was her daughter, Anya, on the benefits of seeing what it was like for Gears on the frontline and getting out of the CIC. They also saw Ahsoka and Rex talking about something they couldn't hear.

Marcus leaned closer to Carlos. "I'm telling you, Major Stroud is a fuckin' psycho."

"Yeah well, if you ask me, that's exactly what we need if we want to win this war," Carlos said.

"Mmm hmm," Marcus said, somewhat uninterested.

Carlos looked over at Anya, who was still being lectured by her mother, Major Stroud. She was a beautiful blond girl, wearing an all gray dress uniform that had a skirt that went passed her knees. She also had the most incredible curves were it counted, which for her was everywhere. He couldn't help but keep looking at her. He was... interested in her.

He smiled when he saw that she was looking in her direction. But something was wrong. She wasn't actually looking right at him. He looked to where her eyes were resting. The direction of her eyesight took Carlos to his best friend, Marcus.

His jaw dropped. For the briefest moment in his life, he was jealous of Marcus. But then he smiled.

He was proud of his second brother.

Then he decided it was probably for the best that Anya was interested in Marcus and not him... because Marcus'll have to deal with Helena's wrath if they dated and not him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _UIR SECURITY REPORT_.

DEPT. OF INTERNAL SECURITY.

TOP SECRET.

Memorandum thru

GENERAL STAFF. ASPHO POINT SECURITY UNIT 45

SUBJECT: ASPHO POINT VULNERABILITES-ACTION MEMORANDUM.

 _1\. Purpose: My review indicates multiple vulnerabilities in base security._

 _2\. Reminder: Protecting the Hammer of Dawn Program is of paramount importance. If successful, the Program will ensure total military and technological dominance over COG forces._

 _3\. Recommendations: Reinforce all potential entry points. Place offsite mortar squads in case of security breach._

Garron Paduk, Major, UIR Infantry. Acting Assistant Director, Department of Internal Security _._

 _Side Note scribbled on side of paper:_ _"If we fail to protect the program... just remember that Dooku's assassin is here, and watching over our shoulders. Let that motivate you to do better."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _CNV Kalona, Fesor Naval Base, Tyrus, en route to Ostri coast_.

Ahsoka stood on the deck of the CNV _Kalona_ , watching as all of the Gears from C company and the clones from Torrent Company gathered in front of her.

They had all just waved goodbye to their families from the railings that overlooked the docks, where all of the families were standing, before the ship pulled off to head out to sea. Now they were here, ready to be briefed about the mission.

She saw that Carlos and Marcus were in the front facing her. She saw Carlos wave goodbye to his parents and pregnant sister-in-law. She also noticed how Marcus waved to his father, the main scientist behind the development of the COG's version of the Hammer of Dawn, which was far behind what the UIR had. She also understood that Corporal Fenix didn't have the best relationship with his father. She was glad that father and son could at least wave to each other before one of them went out on a deadly undertaking.

Ahsoka, with Anya's help, was about to give a briefing to the company.

"Alright troopers," Ahsoka said, Our mission will be in providing support to a commando team that will be infiltrating Aspho Point and capture intel on a weapons project. Torrent and C Companies will be spearheading an amphibious landing north of the facility at Aspho Fields to cut off any Indie reinforcements from reaching the facility".

Anya spoke up next.

"While the commando team, led by General Skywalker and Major Hoffman, assaults Aspho Point, we will be launching a diversionary raid that will take place further up along the Ostri coast, near the Ostrini cities of Bonbourg and Beraphus" Anya said as the company was shown news footage of a large fleet massing north of their position".

Bernie raised her hand.

"Yes, Sergeant Mataki?" Ahsoka said.

"Ma'am, what's the nature of this facility if we're just launching a diversionary strike?" Bernie asked.

Anya answered immediately.

"It's a weapons research facility that goes beyond our area of expertise..." Ahsoka said before she turned to the maps of the areas around Aspho Point and Aspho Fields. "...and if the Indies wanted to get reinforcements to the facility, they would have to cross a bridge that our two companies will be guarding. if all goes as planned, it should be a quick operation. Speed is critical. The longer we're here, the more likely the Indies will discover what we're up to, and make extraction difficult for us and the commando team."

She turned back to the officers, NCOs, and enlisted men assembled in front of her.

"Any question?" She asked.

Everyone was dead silent. Ahsoka had her answer.

"Alright everyone, hit the mess and get some sleep. You're gonna need it".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Resolute, on the edge of the Seran system_.

On the edge of the system, a battle group of Republic warships, commanded by Admiral Yularen, was traveling through hyperspace. They were on their way to Sera. Since the COG had few space craft available for this operation, the Republic was stepping in to spare a few ships for what was quite possibly one of the most critical missions in the either the Clone Wars, or the Pendulum Wars.

Six Venator-class Star Destroyers, along with over a dozen escort and support vessels, travelled through the blue and white tunnel that was hyperspace.

Suddenly, the ships came out of hyperspace above Sera, directly above where Operation Leveler was taking place. Their were several UIR warships in front of them.

But they were unprepared.

Unlike the Republic, who cut loose with an overwhelming barrage of blue plasma fire. Explosions blossomed across their hulls before finally ripping the UIR ships apart, their fiery debris sinking to the planet below before crashing into the oceans... and sinking again.

* * *

 _COG landing craft, disembarking from CNV Kalona_.

Major Helena Stroud stood on the deck of the CNV Kalona. She watched as blue and yellow streaks of light flashed in orbit above them

' _Good hunting boys,_ ' she thought to herself, wishing the Republic fleet luck, before she turned to her Gears.

Before they boarded their landing craft, she decided to give the company one last briefing.

"Don't worry everyone. This is just a simple op. If everyone does their job right, we'll be in and out quick." She said, before they all nodded and started boarding their landing craft.

Before her craft was lowered, Helena looked back at the ship and was able to see her daughter on the command deck, looking at her. She waved goodbye to Anya, who gave her a thumbs up.

They then lowered the craft into the ocean, and sailed towards the Ostrini shore.

* * *

 _Ostri Coastline, landing zone for Torrent Company, 501st Legion_.

The Sea was choppy.

It caused the ships to toss around, making their occupants somewhat woozy.

One of the occupants, a togruta Jedi padawan stood in front of all of the Clone troopers that were gathered behind her, wearing their iconic phase-I armor.

The Jedi's name was Ahsoka Tano. She was a commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, and the padawan of the 'one chosen to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force'.

Normally, if Ahsoka was ever going on a mission, she and her men would be flown down the surface via a gunship. But due to the secretive nature of this mission, her men were forced to travel by sea and hit the beaches that way. The boats they were in were on loan from the Coalition Navy. They were called LCTs, which stood for landing craft tank. The troopers weren't the only things loaded onto the boats. There were also AT-RTs and crates full of medical supplies and ammunition on board.

As their ships continued to slice through the waves, a watery mist sprayed onto the boats. Ahsoka could taste the salt from the sea as it sprayed across her face. She breathed in the smell of the sea, and when she breathed out, her breath was visible due to the low temperatures in the area. Because of these lower temperatures, she wore a gray winter jacket, with white faux fur on the wrists and hem. A Jedi insignia was over her left breast. She wore a white hood over her head, and wore green transparent goggles around her eyes. She also wore insulated white leggings with gray winter boots, which had fur where her ankles were.

Her heart began to beat rapidly. This was one of the rare occasions that her master, Anakin Skywalker, allowed her to lead troops into battle on her own. Although, she wasn't technically on her own. Captain Rex was with her. And Anakin was out there, somewhere, apart of the same operation.

She aloud her mind to linger for a moment on other things, like her friends back at the Temple.

Then she thought of a boy she met on Raxus a few weeks back, who she had a crush on. She blushed for a few moments as she thought of his handsome features. But then she ripped the thought out of her head and berated herself.

 _'Come on Ahsoka. Do you remember nothing the Order has taught you_ ,' she thought to herself, remembering what her masters always told her about attachments, and how they led to the dark side. Not to mention that this boy was a separatist.

She smiled and blushed again when she started to wonder what this boy thought of her. The way he looked at her crossed her mind.

 _'But still, a girl can't help herself'_.

As her thoughts continued to linger, she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her and ripping her back into reality. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw that it was Rex.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Rex," she said.

He backed off a bit and raised his palms up.

A few minutes later, the shoreline came into view. Her com-link began to buzz. She raised her wrist to her lips and pressed the button to answer it.

"Tano here," she said.

" _Commander, this is Stroud. We're coming up on the shoreline. ETA to landing is two mikes, over?_ " Major Helena Stroud, of the 26 Royal Tyran Infantry, informed over the com-link. " _Bombardment will be commencing in one minute_ ".

"Copy that Stroud," Ahsoka said before she ended the call.

She looked back at her men, who were all itching to go. She then looked back at the shore line that was rapidly approaching. The Togrutan teen was able to make out the trees that were capped with snow. Ahsoka took in a deep breath and exhaled, her breath completely visible.

 _Thirty seconds_.

Clone Troopers of Torrent Company, from the elite 501st Legion, checked their weapons, which clicked and powered up as the troopers readied them for use in battle.

 _Twenty seconds_.

As Ahsoka waited for the bombardment to commence, she mouthed a quick prayer for her master.

'Good luck Skyguy,' she said to herself.

 _Ten seconds_.

* * *

 _RSV Resolute, on the edge of the Seran system_.

With the way clear of UIR orbital forces, the Republic warships were in geosynchronous orbit above Ostri. They could provide fire support for the operation below.

Admiral Wullf Yularen looked out the viewport of his Star-Destroyer, which was here to support a joint operation between the Republic and the Coalition of ordered Governments. He looked down at the planet below, which consisted of a few very large, contiguous continents surrounded by the Serano Ocean, as well as several small island chains.

He heard a clone naval officer walk up behind him and saluted.

"Sir. Captain Michaelson, is reporting in. The _CNV Pomeroy_ and the rest of D-Flotilla are ready for us to commence orbital bombardment. And the amphibious force is about to hit the beach," the officer reported.

Yularen looked down at the planet below, and could just barely make out the location of their target.

Nearby, a hologram showed a squadron of Coalition Sea Ravens moving towards their ultimate objective, which was behind enemy lines.

"Open Fire," he ordered.

The Republic Navy's gunnery crews adjusted their aim until their guns were pointed at two Ostrini cities on the coast.

Bonbourg and Berephus.

The order was given to fire, and again, they cut loose with a powerful barrage.

Blue plasma bolts slammed into the cities below.

Buildings were speared with blue streaks of lightning. People screamed in terror as their homes were blaster apart, and they tried desperately to find shelter, whether in sewage drains or in government air raid shelters. Klaxons started blaring, and UIR military forces were activated to prepare for their response to this surprise attack.

But this was just the beginning.

* * *

On one of the other landing ships in the flotilla, Pvt. Carlos Santiago was with the rest of his squad. He saw Major Stroud speaking with Sgt. Mataki about something that he couldn't hear because of the sound of the waves.

but then he looked up and saw several triangle shaped ships. Suddenly, blue flashes began to dot their hulls.

He elbowed his buddy, Cpl. Marcus Fenix.

He looked at him. "What?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Carlos pointed up and smirked. "Check it out".

Marcus looked up and craned his neck and squinted to see what Carlos had pointed out, which were the Republic and Coalition warships orbit. Suddenly, blue lances of light flew down and disappeared behind the horizon, which started to glow orange.

The sound of the impact rumbled through the ground

The Gears on board, from C Company of the 26 RTI, began to cheer.

"Yeah, that's right, blow those Indie bastards into the stone age!" One Gear shouted enthusiastically.

The Blue lasers continued blasting the region apart until they began to hit the nearby Ostrini cities of Bonbourg and Berephus, which were further inland, but still within eyeshot. Everyone continued to cheer as explosions flashed over the horizon, before columns of smoke began to rise over the horizon as well.

Carlos smiled.

Then he thought of his little brother, Dominic, who was apart of a special commando raid led by Major Hoffman and General Skywalker.

"Get home safe little brother," he said underneath his breath. "You've got a second kid on the way".

That's when they hit the beach with an incredible force. Everyone looked forward and waited until the ramp was lowered, allowing the joint strike force to spill out of the ship, and hit the beach.

Operation Leveler was underway.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sea Raven squadron, en route to UIR facility at Ashpo Point_.

Major Hoffman looked out of the side of the Raven as it flew over the ocean. The operation has just begun. He could see and hear the bombardment off in the distance from the Republic Navy. UIR and CIS fighters were flying up to engage them.

The Five-Oh-One and the 26 RTI were both making landfall at this very moment, drawing out the bulk of enemy ground forces in the region.

It was time for him and Skywalker to do their parts.

Anakin was in the Raven that was flying alongside them. He was bringing in a squad of Clone Troopers, led by a pair of ARC-Troopers, who would be conducting the operation alongside Gear commandoes and a team of Pesenga volunteer riflemen, whom he fought alongside since the Siege of Anvil Gate.

"Santiago!" Hoffman called out over the _chukka-chukka-chukka_ sound of the helicopter blades.

His best, and youngest, commando walked over.

"I'll spare you the inspirational speech private. You know what to do," he said.

Dom nodded. "Yes Sir".

The two ravens came in for a landing. They gently set down, allowing the commandoes to jump out safely.

"Alright, let's do this!" Dom called out to the other commandoes.

They all jumped out, and the operation began.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **that's part 3 folks.**

 **I'll be working on part 4 soon.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4-Promises

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's part 4 of my TCW/GoW x-over story, Clones of War: Aspho Fields, which is heavily inspired by the legendary gears of war novel, GoW Aspho Fields, written by the legendary Sc-fi author, Karen Traviss.**

 **By the way: I deleted my other story,** ** _'In Service of the Republic'_** **. It didn't get very many views, and I lost interest in writing it. So I'm going to finish off this story and focus on** ** _'Fall of the Republic'_** **.**

 **Hope that you enjoy.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Aspho Point_.

The commando team charged up the beach amidst the sound of loud booms echoing off in the distance. Dom knew that his older brother's unit was giving the indies trouble out there, and he hoped that it would stay that way.

The young commando and several other gears followed Anakin Skywalker, and a squad of clones led by a pair of ARC troopers, Fives and Echo.

As they ran up the beach, their bootprints sunk into the muddy shore, leaving behind a track for anyone to follow... if they came out of the ocean of coarse.

Everyone took cover and gathered near a rocky cliff wall that looked over the beach. Anakin looked back at the squad and called out to them. "We take down those towers, we'll cripple their communication, and then we'll raid the lad. If command wants the Hammer of Dawn, then command gets the Hammer of Dawn".

Everyone nodded.

He looked past everyone at Dom, Fives, and Echo.

"Santiago... you're on point with Fives and Echo!" He ordered.

"Yes sir," Dom acknowledged before he looked over his shoulder at the ARC Troopers. "Alright, let's move".

The 3 man team led the rest of the commando strike force up the beach, where they followed a frozen creak in the direction of the base's rear entrance.

"Let's move it boys. We're only going to get one shot to extract those plans," Dom said.

"We have to take out those guard towers. Once we take those out, this entire base is cut off," Echo said, repeating the orders given to them by their superiors.

As the strike force moved through the creek, Republic/COG and CIS/UIR aircraft engaged one another above the region. A Republic ARC-170 starfighter was shot down and crashed into a formation of rocks nearby, catching everyone off guard.

The team eventually came up on the rear entrance. Two UIR soldiers stood on top of a guard tower that overlooked the way into the base. One of them pointed to the strike team and shouted something in a foreign language.

"We've got indies!" One gear called out.

"Take 'em out," Anakin ordered.

Several clones and gears fired on him. The green armored UIR trooper was filled with bullet holes and covered in blaster scorches, before he leaned forward and tumbled over the edge. The other trooper was rushing away to raise the alarm. That's when a plasma bolt from a sniper rifle took his head off, causing him to drop dead before he could brush his fingers along the alarm.

"Nice shot, Fves." Anakin said.

"Just doing my job, General."

The team snuck into the base and found the comm tower that they were assigned to take out. The tower was a massive steel beam that was covered in dishes and wires.

"Alright, let's get a charge on that tower." Anakin ordered before he began to speak into his comm unit to contact Colonel Hoffman. "Cleaner, this is Blue one. We're approaching our bonfire."

 _"Roger that Blue one... And sweet Hell, these are dumb code names_."

When the strike force gathered around the tower, a pair of clones, and a pair of gears rushed up and started placing explosives on the outside of the tower.

"Cleaner, our match is lit," Anakin said into his comm.

" _Roger that, General. We're lighting our bonfire in three, two, one,"_ Hoffman said before a bright explosion bombed over the horizon, toppling a tower that allowed the UIR to stay in contact with the outside world. The tower toppled over. That's when the explosive that Anakin's team placed exploded, blasting a chunk out of the base of the comm tower. The metal beams creaked as they started to bend violently, before they snapped, causing the tower to topple over completely just like the other one. _"This base is now deaf, dumb, and blind. Also, I'm shit-canning our codenames, Skywalker. See you at the lab."_

"Uh, roger that, Hoffman," Anakin said.

That's when an alarm started to go off throughout the base, alerting the entire base to any intruders that might try to sneak in.

"The lab's just beyond this security gate, let's move," Anakin said.

The team of gears and clones headed down towards the base, and come across a pair of heavily fortified bunkers. All seemed quiet, when all Hell broke loose. A pair of red flares shot up above the buildings, illuminating the area that the team was in. Then two muzzle flashes shined out of the bunkers, spewing white hot tracer rounds at everything in front of them.

"Machine Gun Nest!" Dom shouted out.

"Split up, divide their fire!" Anakin called out.

The team split into two groups, just as several clones and gears were taken out by the chattering weapon's firepower. Each team rushed towards the bunker, moving from cover to cover along the way.

"Come on, the Major's counting on us!" Anakin called out.

He managed to get to the side of the bunker. Then he slashed an 'X' over the door with his lightsaber before he kicked it open. The UIR gunners were stunned when they saw the Jedi, but couldn't do anything as they were levitated with the force, and then pulled towards the Jedi, where he then swiped his blade through both gunners. Dom got in front of him with another gear, where they used their lancers to spray a few rounds into the backs of a few retreating Indies.

* * *

At the other bunker, Echo and Fives, got beneath a window on the side of the bunker.

"Let's frag this thing," Fives said.

Echo smiled underneath his helmet and tossed a grenade up and down in his hand. Fives smiled and did the same. Then they tossed them through the window. The next thing they heard was a foreigner screaming in terror before the grenades exploding, blasting smoke and fire out of the bunker openings, and denting the door outwards.

"Alright, let's get inside... Oh, and don't mind the mess," Dom said.

Fives and Echo holstered their weapons and grabbed a hold of the damaged door. They grunted as they used all of their strength to slide the door open. When they got inside of the bunker, they could see chunks of bloody meat left on the ground. A testament to their handy work with explosives.

"Good thing we wear helmets," Fives said, alluding to the bad smell that, thanks to their filtering systems, didn't effect their sense of smell.

The squad linked up on Anakin, who was in front of the security gate that led into the facility. He pointed to a blue, dome head droid that he brought along with.

"Artoo, you have the codes. Override that gate," he ordered.

The droid beeped a rolled up to the door's control panel. It plugged in and began to tap into the security systems. A few seconds later, the droid whistled triumphantly as the door unlocked and slowly slid open.

"And with that, this raid is officially underway," Anakin said before he, followed by the rest of the squad, stepped through the gate, and entered the facility.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Resolute, in Geo-sync orbit above Aspho Fields_.

As C Company of the of 26th Royal Tyran infantry and Torrent Company of the 501st legion continued to land on the Ostrini Coast north of Aspho Point, Republic cruisers continued to hammer away at the two cities that were further inland.

Admiral Yularen watched as blue flashes of light continued to illuminate the cruisers under his command and pulverize anything that they hit with their mighty firepower. They soon stopped bombarding the cities and started provide fire support when needed.

"Admiral! Commander Tano's on the line. Come here, Quick!" A clone officer shouted out from the control center at the back of the command bridge.

Yularen rushed back there and looked at the holotable. An image of Ahsoka, in her winter clothing and both lightsabers at the ready, fighting off the enemy forces on the surface. She was expertly deflecting enemy blaster shots that came her way, from enemies that Yularen couldn't see.

"Commander Tano, what's going on down there?!" He asked.

" _Admiral, we've got a problem: UIR reinforcements have arrived. We're seeing two regiments of UIR battle droids, and they're being supported armored fighting vehicles and mobile artillery. And some of them are breaking off and heading for Aspho point. The diversionary attack isn't working, they know why we're here. We need to take the heat off of the commando team! Is there anyway that you can take out these new military bases, if we give you rough co-ordinates?_ "

"We'll see what we can-" Yularen tried to say before an alarm started to buzz throughout the ship, "Oh, what now?"

"Separatist naval forces, coming out of hyperspace, right ahead!"

And right on queue, a force of Separatist warships jumped right in front of the fleet. A Providence-class dreadnaught, along with several Munificent-class frigates and Recusant-class destroyers, launched a swarm of vulture and tri-fighter droids, before unleashing a deadly broadside against the Republic fleet.

"Brace for impact!" one officer called out.

The red laser blasts hammered against the hull of the Republic warships. The ships shook violently and troopers were thrown to the ground if they didn't hold onto something

When Yularen got back to his feet, he started pointing to different crew members. "Launch all fighters and return fire. All power to the forward shields. Put all damage control teams on standby." Yularen said before he pressed his hand against a button that sounded the alarm to general quarters.

As clones rushed to their different stations to combat the separatist flotilla, Yularen turned around and looked back at Ahsoka, who was still fighting for er life against the might of the UIR.

"I'm sorry commander, but we'll only be able to give you limited air support. So find those bases, and we'll try to knock them out".

Ahsoka stood up taller and nodded with a stern look.

"Yes Admiral," she said before he hologram fizzled out, leaving Yularen to deal with the full might of the Confederate Navy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Aspho Point_.

Back at the Hammer of Dawn facility, Anakin and the rest commandoes were fighting their way into the facility, killing any Indie soldier that got in their way.

At one point, Anakin used the force to pick up a red fuel tank and throw it towards the Indies. Then his ARC troopers fired on the flying tank, where it exploded in the middle of a squad of Indies, causing chunks of green armor and red meat to fly everywhere.

That's when the remaining of the clones laid down suppressive fire, while Dom and the gears got in up close and personal while the UIR troops had their heads down.

One of the commandoes, a Pesanga riflemen by the name of Bai Tak, took cover in front of a wall that a UIR soldier was using as cover. When the UIR soldier took cover to reload, Bai stood up, reached over the low wall, and yanked the UIR soldier over cover. That's when he grabbed his large hunting knife to slice across the Indie trooper's throat, before bringing the blade back into the side of the trooper's head, piercing his helmet, and then his skull.

Dom vaulted over cover and kicked an Indie trooper to the deck before he drove his osmium-coated bayonet deep into the Indie trooper's face.

Another gear, a female, was charging at an Indie that she caught reloading. She fired a few rounds as she charged, forcing the armored Indie to stagger in response to the rounds pinging off his armor. Then she drove her bayonet deep into the Indie's gut.

As Anakin and the clones helped them finish up, they couldn't help but be impressed by the skill and professionalism with which the COG Gears presented. But they were taken aback by how brutally soldiers on both sides fought each other. Blood, guts, and missing body parts were common on any battlefield, but on Sera... it would've been abnormal if it wasn't this brutal.

When it was all clear, Anakin rallied the remaining team members.

Alright, we're in. Time to rendezvous with the Major, come on!" Anakin ordered.

"You heard him lads, let's go!" Echo called out.

They moved deeper into the facility, where they found a large open area, surrounded by columns and catwalks. They saw a pair of large doors. But it was guarded by a squad of UIR troopers, who were holding their position with a powerful duel-barreled machine gun.

The machine gun barked as it sent several tracer rounds down range, forcing Anakin and the commandoes to take cover. But the rest of the UIR troopers had their attention focused elsewhere. They were exchanging fire with another squad of Gears, led by Major Hoffman.

" _Nice to see you're not dead, General!_ " He said into his com device.

"You too, Major!" Anakin replied.

 _"Let's take out these indies so we can get on with the Goddamn show,_ " he said.

"Got it," Anakin said. That's when Anakin saw the doors open up behind the gun position, and several more UIR troopers rushed out to assist their comrades. "More Indies! Take 'em out!"

That's when the clones and gears opened up with a hailstorm of bullets and plasma bolts that kept the UIR heads down.

Anakin got out of cover and threw his lightsaber like a boomerang. It spun and flew towards the gunner, cutting through the gun and himself. The torso of the trooper fell away, and with the gun out of commission, the clones and gears rushed forward and attached the suppressed UIR troopers.

A few clones and gears were hit and went down. But that didn't stop them. The remaining Indies were overrun and slaughtered, leaving the way to the lab open.

"Got 'em!" Dom called out triumphantly. "Lab secure, major."

"I have eyes private. Alright, let's see if you're robot can't pick that lock," Hoffman said to Anakin.

"Come on Artoo."

The astromech droid rolled up and went to plug into the door control. But as soon as he started to access the security systems, a bolt of electricity fried the droid's circuits and sent him flying back with a scream.

"Artoo!" Anakin exclaimed as he went to go pick his old companion up off the ground.

The droid whistled with disapproval.

"It's okay buddy, we'll get 'em next time." Anakin reassured.

"Looks like these Indie scientists aren't too eager to meet us. Bruce." Hoffman said, causing a Coalition JACK-bot to decloak. "Be a dear and rip this door!"

The bot complied and went to use his laser cutter on the door control, cutting it up and severing the security systems.

That's when Anakin turned to the assembled clones and gears. "Alright, Echo, Fives, and Dom... you're with me and the Major. The rest of you, stay out here and keep this door secure. If we're not out in ten minutes, abort mission and head for the extraction zone."

The Clones saluted. "Sir, Yes Sir!" They shouted out in unison.

That's when Anakin went to join those that were going inside.

"Alright Skywalker, time to meet our new friends," Hoffman said, before they walked inside, leaving the rest of the strike force to hold the door.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Seran Orbit_.

High above Sera, Republic and Separatist warships were hammering away at each other from distance and from point-blank range. Chunks of metal were blasted off of each other's hulls as they fired their powerful weaponry.

Fighters from both sides zipped back and forth around the ships, playing a deadly game of ' _tag-your-it_ ', but with plasma.

But amidst the battle, a squadron of Y-wing bombers were flying down to the surface without fighter escort. Their mission was to wipe out a pair of UIR military bases, which were deploying Separatist droids and tanks that were being used by the UIR, and designed with the same paint job as UIR armor.

"Alright boys, we're the only air support that our troops on the ground have until the battle upstairs winds down. SO get your game faces on. We're going to take out a pair of Indie bases, which are deploying some new clanker toys to attack our brothers. Let's show them how bad of an investment they've made." The lead Y-wing pilot said.

 _"Copy that boss,_ " another pilot said.

 _"Drinks are on me when we get this done,"_ another said.

 _"I can already taste it_ ".

They swerved through the chaos in orbit and flew down into the atmosphere. When they were above the Serano ocean, they adjusted their coarse to fly just over the ocean. And then they came up on the Ostrini coast, where they began to gain altitude and fly over the trees.

They could see the battle beneath them. Clones and Gears alike looked up and cheered the pilots on. The Y-wing pilots tipped their wings in response.

"Don't worry boys. We'll clear the way for-," the pilot said before an alarm started to go off inside of his cockpit. That's when several missiles flew up and over the tree line. "Oh Scray! Incoming missiles, take evasive action!"

The pilots broke formation and tried to avoid the missiles. But it was too late. Many of the Y-wings were hit by missiles and disintegrated.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"We're going down!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Only two of the six bombers were able to break off.

Ahsoka and the others watched with great despair as their salvation was shot down.

They needed a new plan... and fast.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _CNV Kalona_.

Lieutenant Anya Stroud sat in the CIC of the amphibious Assault Craft, CNV Kalona, one of several used by the strike force to deploy to the beach. As she listened to the battle unfolding around them, she could hear a conversation between Admiral Yularen and Captain Michealson.

"Admiral, we need you to send more bombers. Our entire operation depends on that air support."

"I've told you already, Captain, I can't. Everything has been tied up in dealing with the Confederate Navy. If I divert resources to the ground campaign, it will mean leaving my assets vulnerable to attack, and then we'd never be able to help. All we can do is try to break through the Separatist fleet, and then we can send more fighters.

"Not good enough, Sir! We need those plans if we're going to win this war."

As the two exchanged their argument, Anya looked down at her display. Several Coalition Carrier groups were on station a few hundreds klicks away. They were launching air and missile strikes from offshore, striking the UIR cities of Bonbourg and Beraphus. One of them was on station nearby and ready to assist.

She decided to jump into the conversation.

"Sirs, I think our troubles have just been solved. The CNV Merit and her Carrier strike group is on station. They say that they have a squadron available, _if_ our ground forces can take out the UIR's AA emplacements".

The two men stopped bickering.

"Alright, Lieutenant, make the call".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ostri Coast, landing zone for joint Coalition/Republic strike force_.

Ahsoka Tano started to rush through the battlefield, stepping over the corpses from both sides.

She sprinted across the snowy field, the cold air making her face sting and her breath visible. But she kept moving, using her Jedi physique and Togrutan agility to her fullest advantage. The orange, winter gear wearing teen had her deactivated lightsabers in both hands, to mask her approach in the dark, while speaking into her com-link.

"All units, listen up: A Coalition Carrier group waiting off shore, and is ready to send in an airstrike to hit those UIR bases, and they're ready to start sending ravens to airlif our survivors and wounded off the field. But we need to take out those AA vehicles if we want their help. We're going to split into groups, and start hitting their vehicles with everything we've got."

Ahsoka was answered by several 'Yes ma'am's' and 'Copy that's' at the same time through her com-link.

She smiled.

"Alright, let's get to it people. We take out the AA, the Navy takes out the enemy bases, and we get out of here in one piece with a successful operation under our belts," she said before she kept sprinting across the field.

All the while, she thought of her master.

 _'Don't worry, Skyguy. I... we won't let you down'_.

* * *

All across the battlefield, several teams from Torrent Company of the 501st legion, and C company of the 26 Royal Tyran Infantry, spread out to start locating different AA vehicles to hit.

Most of the teams are armed with long-range rocket launchers, which would make short work of the lightly armored vehicles.

Captain Rex and several of his troopers hid behind a set of rocks, as a pair of AA tanks rumbled by. They were surrounded by UIR battle droids, which were painted green with the red UIR lightning bolt insignia on their chests.

The veteran clone captain held up his hands and began to silently count down with his fingers. When no fingers remained, his troopers stood up and aimed their rifles over cover, unleashing a hailstorm of blue blaster bolts onto the green droids.

"That's it boys, pour it on!"

"Take that you clankers!"

"Dooku's going straight to Hell right after you!"

Before they even knew what was hitting them, most of the droids were down. That's when Rex and one of his troopers, Sgt. Coric, aimed a pair of RPGs at the UIR tanks. They pulled the triggers and smoke shot out of the backs of the launchers, sending two missiles straight at the tanks, before they made contact with their lightly armored sides. The tanks ignited from the inside out, and their turrets were blasted up and out of their mounts.

As the tanks burned, the clones ceased fire and started pumping their fists into the air as they cheered triumphantly.

* * *

On another part of the battlefield, Helena Stroud and her gears manage to destroy several more AA tanks.

The battle seemed to have been won for the COG forces.

But their success was short-lived, and heavier UIR forces stay out of range past a bridge that connects the two sides of a ravine.

INCOMING!" Someone shouts out, as a heavy missile barrage spreads out across the battlefield.

Heavy explosions blossom across the field, ripping through several clone and gear units.

"Commander Tano!" Major Stroud shouts into her com-device. "Those tanks are tearing us a new one. I just lost 20 men, and we're running out of rockets!"

Helena could here blaster fire and lightsaber hums in the back ground, meaning that Ahsoka was busy.

 _"Have Sgt. Mataki start pulling the rest of the strike force back, while we deal with the tanks. Make your remaining shots count, and if you're out of rockets, get into groups and try to swarm the tanks, and use your grenades on them. We have to clear that path now!_ "

"Copy that, ma'am". She said as Ahsoka began to relay the second half out that order to the other units.

Helena looked around and saw that she was alone.

"Bernie, I need you to get the survivors out of here. I'll stay behind to help take out those tanks."

"But ma'am... that's suicide," Brnie said, trying to talk her out of it.

"I know what I'm getting myself into, _Sergeant_. Bernie, if I don't make it... I want you to watch over Anya. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes ma'am," Bernie said. "I promise".

* * *

As several more UIR tanks were taken out by any units that stayed behind, Ahsoka charged at a pair of enemy tanks. They were both surrounded by battle droids.

One of them looked in her direction.

"Uh, sir... something's heading right for us," one droid said.

A UIR tank gunner looked off in the distance to see a humanoid figure wearing gray winter attire rushing towards them with incredible speed.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I can't - Wait, It's a Jedi!"

"Kill it!"

The droids all opened fire on her.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and began to deflect every energy blast that was sent her way. Half of the droids were downed by their own fire. One was run over by a tank that moved to engage her. The UIR gunner began to fire on her. As the anti-personnel turret chattered away, Ahsoka used the force to spent as fast as she could, trying to stay passed the gunner's round, whitebait the snow covered ground being her. A pair of droids got in her way. Since slowing down meant death, she kept going, slashing through both droids. When she was passed them and beneath the turret's line of fire, she jumped up and slashed her blades through the gunner's neck.

But before she could throw her grenades into the open hatch, the other tank moved to engage her.

Ahsoka and the tank stared at each other for several heartbeats.

Then it fired it's missiles at her.

She force jumped over the missiles, which destroyed the tank she was on moments ago, and pointed her blades down as she landed, plunging her blades into the gunner's chest. After she withdrew her blades, she deactivated her swords to reach for a pair of grenades, which she threw down the hatch. She did a back flip off of the tank as screams came from inside, seconds before the explosions caused flames to shoot out of the tank hatches.

With her work done, Ahsoka brushed her hands together, feeling proud of herself.

Then she looked off to the side, and further off in the distance, she could see Helena Stroud running across the battlefield.

Helena had loaded as many grenades on to her armor as she could, and began working her way across the battlefield to one of the AA tanks. When she was ten meters from the Asp, she ran towards it and jumped on top of it, surprising the Indie in the top hatch.

The expression on his face before he dropped back into the tank for cover brought a smile to Ahsoka's face.

But before he could close the hatch, Helena managed to drop three grenades into its hatch.

' _Nice work, Major'_. Ahsoka thought to herself as Helena tried to jump clear.

But as she attempted to leap clear, the webbing on her armor became stuck on the vehicle. As she attempted to free herself with a knife, the grenades exploded, destroying the Asp and fragmenting her body.

" _What the Hell was that? Can anyone see who that was?_ " Sgt Mataki asked over the com.

Ahsoka took a shaking hand up to her lips to speak into her com-piece. When she cleared her throat and finally managed to speak, she spoke into the comm.

"Sgt. Mataki, this is Commander Tano. I saw who it was... it was Major Stroud," she said.

There was a pause from the other side of the comm.

"Repeat commander... Stroud is dead?"

"Confirmed Sergeant... KIA".

" _Dammit!_ " Bernie said over the comm. _"Orders, Commander?"_

"Just keep rallying our survivors, and fall back to the extraction point. Rex, I want you ad the remaining teams to hold out as long as possible. We still need to take out those tanks."

 _"Copy that, Commader"._

Unbeknownst to anyone on the field, Lieutenant Anya Stroud, daughter of Major Helena Stroud, was listening over the comm the entire time. But amazingly, Anya continued to perform her duty, and reported her mother's death to the _CNV Pomeroy_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well, that's part 4 folks.**

 **Sorry it's been a while, and it was supposed to be a bigger chapter.**

 **But I hope that it was all worth the wait.**

 **There should only be two chapters left. And I'll be working on part 5 soon.**

 **As always, and until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5-SNAFU

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **I'm coming at you with another exciting chapter of the crossover for the greatest tv shows ever made, and one of the greatest video game franchises ever made.**

 **As always, I want you all to follow my famous three R's: Read, Relish, and Review.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Aspho Point weapons research facility_.

Back at Aspho point, just outside the weapons research facility, the remaining clones and gears that followed Hoffman and Skywalker were still outside. They were about to have their hands full, as the first wave of Separatist reinforcements from Peraspha Military Base, one of the two bases that was sending CIS reinforcements to the field, was just arriving.

CIS commando droids that were painted dark green, with a red UIR lightning bolt began to attack the commando team. They flipped over cover and dodged blaster fire, returning fire with deadly efficiency, killing a couple gears and a clone.

"Indie droids, left side!" A female gear called out before she began to return fire, her rounds pinging off of the metal ground around the droids.

"Hold 'em back!" A clone called out.

The entire remaining strike force unleashed a hailstorm of blue laser bolts and Lancer rounds from cover, which the Indie droids had to brave in order to reach the research lab. Several droids fell, but many more took their place.

"Will somebody use that Guad-cannon already?!" The clone sergeant, CS-1004, aka Kano, called out.

One of his clones, a 'shinie', had set up a 4 barreled blaster cannon and began to use it tom tare up any droid that was unfortunate enough to jump in front of his line of fire when he pulled the trigger. Several powerful bolts slammed into the metal ground, causing several small explosions that ripped several droids apart.

But several more droids started coming in from a different direction.

"They're coming in on the right side!"

"Hold your positions."

Every trooper and gear in the squad shifted their aim to meet this new threat, taking several droids down as they charged their positions.

One droid sniper was on top of a catwalk that overlooked the entrance to the main lab. It fired, killing the clone with the quad-cannon.

"Sniper! Take that son of a bitch down!" One of the gears shouted, and then every single team member opened fire on the catwalk. The supports were blasted apart, and a fuel canister was ignored, causing the supports to finally give way, bringing the whole catwalk down.

The droid fell to the ground. It began to spark and whine from the damage that it sustained. One of the gears walked up to it, looking down on it with the emotionless mask of his helmet, and brought his armored boot up over its head, before curb stomping the droid, smashing its head in.

After a few minutes, the droid assault began to falter, and the commando team stood triumphantly over their fallen metal adversaries.

"Area clear!" Clone Sgt. Kano called out.

That's when the door opened behind them. They all turned around to see Anakin, Hoffman, Dom, Fives, Echo, and Artoo walking out of the facility with several civilian scientists.

Anakin was talking to someone on his holo-device. "Control, the data has been secured."

 _"Copy that, proceed to the beach for marlin extract,"_ said a female Republic naval officer, who was on the Resolute.

Anakin nodded. But before he could put the com-link away, the image of the republic officer fizzled out and was replaced by a female Dathomirian. The sith assassin of Count Dooku.

Asajj Ventress.

Anakin's face turned into a sneer. "Ventress!"

Her lips curled upwards in a devious smirk. " _It's been far too long, Skywalker. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to kill you. But here you are._ "

"You must be so happy," he mocked. "But I'm afraid we can't stay too long."

" _Well, I'm afraid you're not leaving with those plans._ " She said.

"If you want these plans so badly, then you're gonna have to come here and take them yourself," Hoffman quipped.

Ventress smiled.

" _I was hoping you would say that. We'll meet again,_ " she said, before her hologram fizzled out and disappeared.

As soon as Anakin put his com device back on his belt, a low whistling noise could heard from afar. It's volume was increasing.

"You here that?" Dom asked before he looked up. Then he saw what looked like fireballs raining down on the base. "Mortars!"

They began to rain down on the base, slamming into the buildings and ground, blasting apart everything they hit and causing burning shrapnel to fly in the faces of the helmeted commandoes.

"Control, we've got mortars incoming," Anakin said into his wrist comm.

" _Then I suggest you run, General_ ," the female voice said in an uninterested tone.

Anakin waved his arm forward. "To the beach! GO! GO! GO!"

"Run, get out of here!" Hoffman called out.

Each of the remaining commandoes started to beat feet through the base, which was about to become a crater, as Separatist mortars continued to rain down around them. Some troopers and scientists were unlucky enough to step into the spot where the mortars fell, making body parts fly up into the air with the explosion.

The team ran out of the base perimeter, and could see the beach. Several pontoon boats, manned by several gears, were waiting for them. Mortar bombs continued to drop all around them.

"Don't stop! Boats are just ahead. Keep moving!" Dom called out.

"God, I can't see shit," Fives complained.

As the team ran down the beach, a mortar bomb fell between Fives, Echo, and another clone. They were all thrown to the ground. The trooper was killed. Echo suffered a shrapnel wound to the leg.

"AAHhh DAMMIT!" He shouted out before he seethed in pain.

That's when Fives got up and put his arm around Echo, before he picked him up and led him to the boats as mortar rounds continued to fall all around them.

"I've got you brother," Fives said as he got into the Marlins with the rest of the strike force, "No one's getting left behind."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At this point in the battle, only one AA tank still remains, and will oppose any Allied effort to evacuate the many wounded clones and gears that still remained behind. Marcus, having just inherited the stop of squad leader after the death of Sgt. Kennen, took Carlos and three other men to ambush the remaining AA tank.

The pyrotechnics should have marked the end of the op and the beginning of the extraction, but Peraspha hadn't been destroyed, and it looked like the commando raid has hit trouble.

"What the Hell's that?" Carlos asked, as he saw some kind of giant mechanical squid out to sea with several fierce beams of light playing beneath it. It hovered above the water, thrashing it's metal tentacles around, while firing red blaster bolts into the sea. "What's going on over there?"

Then the realization hit him.

 _'Dom. Dom's out there_ '.

"Nothing you can do," Marcus said. "Where's our air support? They need to take out that Asp."

Across the battlefield, Bernadette Mataki pressed her finger into her earpiece. " _Kalona control, please advise on progress of Petrels." she said. Her tone was abnormally gentle. Anya was still on watch. Carlos marveled at the capacity of anyone to go easy on urgent requests because might upset a bereaved CIC controller. "We need that Asp shut down. Also, advise on medevac ETA-"_

 _WHOOMP!_

Mataki's voice stopped dead. A fresh wave of mortar fire started up and t was falling on her position. There was a pause that felt like an eternity and she received a reply from Anya.

" _Longstop two, Merit has launched all six of its available Petrels. They've encountered an Ostri squadron off the coast and are engaging. Sea Ravens and Republic Larties are going to attempt a landing. They're five minutes out. It's going to take more that two drops, you understand that, yes?_ "

" _This is Commander Tano. We're holding the extraction zone, but are encountering heavy resistance. We need that support soon!_ " Ahsoka said, the sound of two lightsabers humming in the background, along with explosions, blaster fire, and clones screaming.

" _We're working on it commander,_ " Anya said.

There was only so much room on gunships deployed by either allied faction. Not to mention the space and kit required to deal with the most urgent injuries. A lot of good men were going to be waiting on the beach for the next drop.

"Sarge, they're on the move," Pvt. Jakovs said suddenly. "The Asp is heading back onto the road."

Carlos scoped through and spotted it moving. It was making for a concrete road on the other side of the snow-covered grounds of Aspho Fields that linked the facility to the rest of the outside world.

"It's a bit late to reinforce the facility." Jakovs said.

"They must be trying to hit the LZ," Carlos said.

"Or... they've been called to back up whatever's going on offshore." Marcus said.

Since Dom was out there, that was all Carlos needed to hear. Let's stop the bastard before it can get the chance. Come on Jaks, your guys up for it?"

"You bet," the helmeted gear said.

"Don't go racing off half-assed." Marcus grabbed Carlos's arm so hard that it hurt. "Think this through. I can get out across the bridge and take it out."

"Like Stroud, you mean." Carlos was already up and moving for the bridge. We're down in minutes. Just do it."

" _Santiago, no heroics. Listen to Corporal Fenix. That's an order. Take your ordnance and take the Asp from max range,_ " Mataki ordered over the comm. The loud thumping of mortar rounds forced her to stop. Then she continued as if nothing happened. " _We won't be able to extract you out there. So listen to Fenix and do what you were drilled to do._ "

Seconds later, when the transmission ended, the gears moved underneath the bridge with their heads down. Marcus and Marasin went up one slope to attack one flank, while Carlos took Jakovs and Hurnan up the left.

"Here it comes. Wait on my mark." Marcus ordered. The anti-air tank rumbled down the bridge and onto the road.

When the tank was passed them, but was still close enough to see every rivet and track on it, Marcus started counting down.

"Three... Two... FIRE!"

The gears opened up. The gears used their 'gut-puncher' anti-tank weapons. Carlos saw a ball of light and smoke where he hit the tank. A small hole was punched into the tank's hull. The tank swerved to face them, and the top hatch closed as the tank commander went back inside the tank.

'Shit!'

Carlos ran back towards the bridge to seek cover. Jakovs and Hurnan followed, thinking that he had a plan, which he did. But when he heard Marcus yelling after him, he realized that it was a bad plan. As he turned back to stop, fire from the tank started ripping his fellow gears apart. Hurnan fell and hit the ground hard. A wounded Jakovs tried to scoop him up as he passed but was hit as well. Carlos was hit himself, and slid down the slope into the muddy water beneath the bridge.

"Three man down!" He heard Marcus shout in a way that he usually didn't. Instead of silent and battened-down, he was a bellowing animal.

Up above, Marcus and Marasin rushed the tank while it was still distracted. That's when the tank commander popped back up to investigate. He saw the two gears charging and fired his sidearm. Marasin was hit and dropped to the ground, dead. But Marcus sprayed the commander, killing him. He then climbed aboard and entered the tank, killing anyone that was left inside.

"I've got the asp," Marcus said, "I'm in."

Carlos could here him and Mataki over the radio.

" _What do you mean, 'in'._ "

"I'm in the Asp. It's drivable."

Carlos struggled to get back up, and even managed to get onto the bridge. That's when he collapsed. He knew he was hit, but he didn't know it was bad. Then he looked down to see his innards hanging out.

 _'Shit, shit, shit . . . . I can do this. Guys get shot up like this all the time. Keep cool. just pack some dressings into it_ ,' Carlos thought to himself.

But all he could do was observe Marcus' commandeered tank blasting away at Separatist tanks and droids from a distance.

Knowing that there was no way out of this, he pressed his radio button and spoke into it. "Sarge... Sarge, I'm going to lay up here for a while and keep an eye Marcus..." Carlos said, not telling anyone about his injuries.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back as Aspho Point, Anakin and Hoffman's strike force pulled away from the shore with their marlins, just as the spot they occupied was blasted to hell by mortar fire.

With the plans in hand and the facility becoming a speck in the distance, they thought that they could breath a sigh of relief.

That's when the water around them started to glow. They all aimed their weapons at the water in preparation for what would come next. That's when a ship broke through the waves, and sent one of the boats flying, along with its passengers. The ship that hovered above them looked like a giant metal squid.

"It's a trident droid, take it out!" Anakin shouted as he stood up and ignited his lightsaber. He started to deflect bolster rounds, while every rifleman in the strike force opened fire with a powerful barrage.

As bullet and blaster shots pinged off of the armor, a wicked laughter could be heard over the ship's external speakers, as Ventress laughed at how helpless her prey was, before slamming the tentacles into the water.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Explosions started to go off all around Rex and his men. He continued to fire his dual pistols into the seemingly endless horde of UIR-controlled AAT tanks and Battle droids, which served as a buffer between the Allied forces armor, and the UIR AA tanks.

"Take positions! We've just got to hold them off a little longer!" Rex said.

All around, clones and gears fell to enemy fire. It looked like three battalions were in front of them. Crab droids, spider droids, SBDs, B1 type battle droids, you name it. They were all painted an olive green to represent their usage by the UIR.

Ahsoka continued to deflect blaster bolts with her lightsabers. But the fire became too intense. A handful of clones and gears that were standing around her were hit and wounded.

"I can't hold them," Ahsoka said in a strained voice. That's when she was grazed in the leg. She shouted in pain before she fell forward onto her knees. An SBD saw the whole thing and took aim with his wrist rocket before firing. The grenade headed straight for Ahsoka. But then, she raised her hand and used the force. The rocket-propelled grenade seemed to stop in midair before it was flung back into the droid by an invisible force. The droid was impacted and wiped out, along with several other droids.

That's when an explosion went off near Ahsoka. It wasn't close enough to hit her with shrapnel. But it was close enough where the shockwave sent her flying back several yards.

She was soon unconscious. A pair of clones, one of them was a medic named Kix, picked her up and started to drag her behind cover. Rex was nearby, continuing to hold the line with his men, Jesse and Hardcase.

"Hold the line!" Rex shouted.

"We've got spiders inbound!" Jesse called out.

"Less yappin, more blastin'!" Hardcase shouted as he fired his Z-6 rotary gun at the approaching droids.

* * *

Nearby, Sgt. Mataki was using her sniper rifle to pick off targets from a distance. She was able to see Marcus's captured tank picking off what was left of the enemy's AA capabilities.

With the skies clear of AA fire, she could here the sounds of jet engines roaring overhead. She looked away from her scope and tracked the Petrels as they flew over the battlefield.

As the droids looked up in unison, confused as to what would happen next, the Petrels unleashed a heavy barrage of missiles that went straight for the Separatist forces on the ground.

"Uh-oh!" One of the droids exclaimed as he tried to push his way through his counterparts. But it was too late. Every AAT tank in the are was blown apart by the missile strikes. With the tanks gone, the remaining droids were at the mercy of what remained of the joint GAR-COG strike force.

Then the Petrels flew overhead and dropped their payload over Peraspha base, carpet bombing the whole area. Explosions ripped through the vehicle depots, barracks, and supply pads that kept the UIR forces in the region reinforced.

Clones and Gears alike started to cheer before they unleashed their firepower upon the retreating droids.

Far away, Ahsoka was regaining cpnciousness, and allowed herself to smile, knowing that her men and the Gears were able to pull this off. Bernie allowed herself to do the same thing. Then she looked off in the distance and saw what looked to be a mechanical squid attacking a group of Marlins.

Acting quickly, she keyed her radio and contacted Rex, who was the highest ranking officer still active.

"Captain, this is Sgt. Mataki," she said.

" _Go ahead Sergeant,_ " Rex said.

"The Commando raid seems to have run into a few problems.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's part 5 folks.**

 **Sorry it took so long.**

 **It may be a while for me to get part 6 out as well. But thank you for your patience.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


End file.
